Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake
by HyuugaVSUchiha
Summary: What do you get when you mix one drained out pastry chef not to mention, konoha's most notorious playboy--and a few desserts? Sasusaku AU RATED M.
1. One: Sakura

**Sorry honey, the bachelor wanted the cheesecake**

**A/N: **_As some of you know, I have a baking fetish and I base some of the moments of this fic from my own experiences. _

_I just want to say, there are recipes before every chapter, and they actually work. The recipes are from my own and I assure you, they're very good. If the five pounds I've gained taste testing these recipes for this story don't prove anything to you. (Damn you sugar, why must you be so irresistible!!) All these recipes are either pastries or desserts. Lots of them involving the natural aphrodisiac: Chocolate! What's a romance fic without chocolate?_

_In addition, I would appreciate it if you would actually take the time read them and hopefully try them out your self. These recipes are as much part of the story as the plot it self. And I do the best to make these recipes funny. Thank you._

_I dedicate this story to all my readers, who told me to keep on updating, and who kept waiting patiently. Thank you._

_I also give this to you as a special graduating present for all graduating students this month. I just graduated last Wednesday, March 14, so I give this to you guys._

**Disclaimer:** _Mi no propio. Mi no hablar ingles, por favor. Gracias mi amigas._

**Warning:**_ The following recipes are explained in the strangest of ways. Prepare yourselves for a cocky and a—surprisingly—polite Sasuke (Well...Not POLITE, polite but rather good mannered but still arrogant and bastard-like). AU and OOC-ness. _

* * *

...:(•):...

**Chapter one****: ****Sakura**

...:(•):...

* * *

**Sakura's Bet-Everything-You've-Got Chocolate lava muffins**

8 ounces semisweet chocolate chips

1 stick butter

½-teaspoon vanilla extract

½-cup sugar

3 tablespoons flour

1/4 –teaspoon salt

4 eggs

1-tablespoon cocoa powder

1-cup vanilla ice cream

1-teaspoon espresso powder

Butter, to coat muffin tins.

Okay, if this is your ABSOLUTE last option, you do one thing: Bet every damn thing you've got at this. What's life without a little thrill anyway? Start by preheating the oven at 375 degrees. If this is you're first time taking a big ol' risk like this, we'll take baby steps. Get a small metal bowl and place it over a saucepan that's about ¼ full with simmering water, melt the chocolate (nothing like chocolate to calm your nerves down) and the butter (Ah…butter, life's blessing) . When done, take it way from the heat and add the vanilla. See? Baby steps.

Now, when that's all ready and done, get a large mixing bowl (make sure it's clean, we wouldn't want you to have food poisoning). Combine the sugar, flour and salt. Then using a hand mixer, gingerly add the chocolate-butter mixture, all the while using the number 2 speed of that thing. Mix only until blended. When that's done, add the eggs one at a time, don't be all-macho and think that you could add all of it in now, make sure each egg is fully incorporated before adding the next. The batter should be light and creamy; it should take you about 4 minutes. Chill batter.

You still nervous? We're half way through honey, it's okay. Okay, while the batter's in the chill box, coat each of the cups in the muffin tin with butter, not too much now, just enough to coat. Dust with cocoa powder and shake off the rest. Using a 4-ounce ladle, spoon mixture in each muffin cup. Bake for 10 to 11 minutes.

It should only take you 5 minutes to go to the bank to get the plan started. So when your back, melt the ice cream in a small saucepan with the espresso powder. When the muffins are done they muffins should be cake-like and the inside should be gooey. Remember, we want that oozing lava effect.

Now you serve our tasty sauce over that and prepare for one of the biggest risks you are ever going to take.

* * *

"**Do I hear Two thousand-five hundred**? No one? Two thousand-five hundred going once, going twice...SOLD! To the young woman in the third row!" As the auctioneer's gavel slammed, it was official, Konoha's 15th most eligible bachelor walked off the stage and across the Uchiha ballroom floor and to the waiting arms of his new owner. Sure, she might not have been the newest Bentley in the garage but she was still in good shape.

Uchiha Sasuke scowled. The only reason he joined this whole thing was that he was all but drunk on a damn good round of shots with Naruto and the others the other night. Too stupidly drunk to refuse Sai's dare...for god's sake, he was fucking 28! Dares were what? 10—no even more—15 years his junior?!

Oh, this was a charity all right; men agreeing to sell their dignity for 24 hours to a woman and call it a tax deduction. Sasuke sighed; at least the women were happy. After all, it was all held for one of those shelters where women go to when they were abused and shit.

The whole night women we're screaming and howling, waving their checkbook's in the air, as if they we're kids trying to get ice cream from an ice cream truck. His thoughts were cut short though by the auctioneer's voice booming clearly on the audio system. "For our next bachelor, we have Rock Lee. Height: 5'11", Weight: 180 lbs, owner of "for youth we stand, protect the youth today" charity. Net worth of about 150 million yen." The auctioneer started. Lee's thick eyebrows drew together as a small blush crept up his cheeks. His hands clenched tightly on his handkerchief and his legs audibly shook.

Another sigh escaped Sasuke's lips. What Rock Lee needed was a big shot of testosterone. For goodness sake, all you have to do is entertain a woman for a day. Take her out to dinner, maybe if your lucky, get in between the sheets—something Rock Lee would clearly not end up in—then Bing, Bam, Boom, thank you. Good-bye forever, never want to see you again too. In short, no big deal. Actually, he didn't get why Lee was voted 5th most eligible bachelor. He wasn't good looking at all. He was tall and lean yeah, but his fashion sense, natural looks and charm were almost to nothing. His wonderful cousin, Mika said that he was sweet and caring from what she read in the _Konoha_ _Mega._ Oh, well. Women were always hard to understand. All Sasuke could do now is wait for this to be over.

"Yo, teme." Just when he thought his day wouldn't get any worse, it did. Once again, Sasuke sighed.

"What is it dobe? Aren't you supposed to be with your new owner?"

"She's in the powder room. What's gotten you all fucked up again? Sai said this would be fun. Though I'm not having the best time, it's not all that bad. And plus these ladies are pretty hot."

"Whatever. We've seen—If not all—most of the women here before. And it doesn't make sense why we should even—" Sasuke's voice was cut off by the screams and shouts of the women in the room. Their voices we're twice as loud as the sound system. Scary.

"Where is he?!"

"Give him to us!!"

"Yeah! Put him on stage!"

"Get that freak of the stage and give us Sasuke-kunnnnn!!"

"What the hell?! We paid good money to see him!!"

"Sasuke-kuuuunnnnn!!"

The auctioneer coughed, taping the microphone that he held in his hand. "Okay, ladies, quiet down now." When the audience settled, the auctioneer continued. "Thank you. Now, our final bachelor of the night. Our _piece de resistance. _The man you ladies have all been waiting for, Konoha's number one eligible bachelor, Uchiha Sasuke!" Hearing that, Naruto grinned. "You're up!" He said pushing Sasuke up the stairs and on the stage. Feeling the impact, Sasuke staggered up, slightly stumbling at first. When the women saw him, they instantly screamed, shouted, whooped and catcalled the young Uchiha. Said man, cringed. He'd known most of these women his whole life and they never acted like this. What the hell have the catering been serving?? He didn't want to know.

"As you all know, Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest of the Uchiha brother's. I know you ladies we're all heart-broken when we all found out Itachi Uchiha had gotten married last winter." At that, all the women in the room whined, shook their heads and said; "Itachi-kun..."

"But as you all know, Master Sasuke is very much single. He is twenty-eight years of age and the heir to the famous Uchiha hotel chain. Height: 6'1", Weight: 190 lbs. Our young bachelor has a net worth of about 980 million yen."

Now that wasn't particularly true, Sasuke thought. He could only have that net worth _if_ his father gave him his inheritance. And if he did what needed to be done right, he wouldn't have to worry about anything financial for a good long while. Since Sasuke was born into wealth, as did his father and his father's father, and all the Uchiha's after the first Uchiha started the hotel chain in Fire country.

Some people would say that an Uchiha is only good for two things: A good business partner and a _great_ partner in between the sheets. The latter was the most common when related to the young Uchiha. His older brother, Itachi, had been the best at both. Most people thought of him as a playboy as well, until he met his wife: Kina. But that's another story. Sasuke was known as a "replacement" for Itachi, for quite a while. As his brother, was also naturally a good romp. But we'll get to that a little later.

"Now, who'd like to start the bidding? Remember ladies, be generous, all the proceeds will go to the "We, as women should stand strong always" foundation.

"Five thousand yen!" said a woman in the back that sounded particularly like Sumi Takawara, heir of the famous fashion line.

"Five thousand-five hundred!"

"Six thousand!"

"Seven thousand!"

"EIGHT!!"

Sasuke once again scowled. They treated him as if he was—

"**Eight thousand two hundred!!"**

"**Eight thousand three hundred!!"**

—something to be bought in a flee market or in some bazaar. They just kept putting prices on him. Didn't these women have any concern of how he felt? It made him feel—

"**Nine thousand!!"**

"**Ten thousand!!"**

"**Ten thousand for hundred!!"**

—Cheap. As cheap as a pack of M&M's—on wholesale, I might add.

And they said this would be fun. It was just creepy, that's what it was. C-R-E-E-P-Y.

Sasuke swore, after this was done, he'd kill both Naruto and Sai. Surely, his father would get a good lawyer to back up his case when the police find their bodies...one day. A sigh escaped his lips; he'd been doing that a lot lately. Sasuke watched as the women bid higher and higher in hopes of getting a full 24 hours with him. Strange…

"Fifteen thousand, six hundred!!" Called a woman's voice, a voice Sasuke didn't recognize. After her bidding, an awkward silence fell. Dark eyes narrowed in hopes of finding this mystery woman. He didn't see her. Sasuke speculated the audience and him were thinking the same thing: What would this woman want to do with him to make her bet such a price tag on him?

Fifteen grand...Wow. "Do I hear Fifteen thousand seven hundred?" The auctioneer scanned the room. Continued. "None? Fifteen thousand six hundred going once, going twice...SOLD! To the woman in the back row. Ladies, don't forget to pay and claim your men in the accounting booth in the ballroom hall outside, okay? This auction is over. Thank you all for participating." And with that, both he and Sasuke left the stage.

* * *

**Like most auctions**, they served complementary cocktails and food. Sasuke was passing through the crowd, again, in hopes of finding his "owner". Unfortunately, he ran into Naruto and Sai. Grrreeaatt...just the people he wanted to see. Having a closer look at the two, they looked like a pair of drunks...or perverted teens on their first time at the playboy mansion. As he walked closer, Sai's arm came around Naruto's shoulders, and they both laughed.

They were _probably_ talking about him. If Sasuke had one yen for every time they made fun or even just talking about him and the messes he's gotten himself into, he'd be five times richer. But they were his friends, bastards.

When the duo noticed his presence Sai punched his shoulder, chuckling all the while. "Feel like a pair shoes don't 'cha?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." It was strange that he knew exactly how he felt. But then again, he'd known Sai and Naruto since his early childhood, so it might just be normal. However, he wasn't helping, and to make things worse, Naruto joined in the fun.

The blond laughed. "Bet 'ya feel all cheap, having all those women wave their checkbooks—as if money meant nothing—at you."

"Again—" Sai cut him off and put his other arm around the Uchiha's shoulders.

"Suck it up Uchiha, that's life. Now you know how it feels to be working in the industry." Now that he thought about it, Sai had always been auctioned off, one way or the other, working in the acting industry. Sai's family owned one of those hot-shot producing companies that made some—if not all—the block-buster movies, most of them staring him, of course. Aside form making money out of acting; he was Konoha's third most eligible bachelor, second to Naruto and himself. "At least you get 24 hours with a babe. Who knows, you might just get laid." He said, in a joking tone.

"Okay. Whatever. So you saw her?" The two looked at him questioningly.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Idiots. He was friends with idiots. "The woman who bought me."

"Oh. No, sorry we didn't."

"Ah. Well I'll just have to look for—" A female voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me." That voice. It was hers. Sure, it was softer now, but it was still hers. Since their arms were on each other's shoulders—at least Sai's—they ended up all facing the woman behind them. Both Sai's and Naruto's jaw's dropped while Sasuke's eyes just widened slightly.

She was small, the three of them was about a head and a third or so taller than her. But to make up for it, her body was perfect. She lacked the fifteen-pound diamonds, the skimpy mini-dresses or the four inch Jimmy Choo's. Instead, she was in a green cashmere sweater that—almost—stuck to her body like second skin and had a nice teasing scoop in front of her chest, not big enough to reveal her breasts but just enough to linger in and tease a man's imagination. Sasuke smirked.

_This'll be interesting_ he looked at her cleavage again. Yes, this is definitely going to be interesting. Sasuke's gaze then went to her heart-shaped face, her pink locks framing it. Deep Onyx met sparking emerald, lingered. "It...It's you."

The woman raised an elegant...strangely pink eyebrow. "If you mean the woman who bought you then yes, that's me—or would be if you'd let me get to the accounting booth." She said, waving her checkbook at his face at the same time, making her way through the trio. Finally getting back to their senses, Naruto and Sai turned to Sasuke.

"_That's_ your owner??" They asked in unison. Sasuke nodded, taking in the view he had of his owner's lovely ass. "Seems like it."

Sai let out a low whistle, looking in the same direction as Sasuke. "Damn. She's hot. However, she's not quite like us. She's not from our side of the block." Sai looked at Sumi Takawara's obviously colored lavender hair and anorexic-like body structure and Sasuke's buyer, did a one-second comparison, then quickly turned to Sasuke and grinned. "I take it back. She's _very_ hot. I don't care whether she's a millionaire or just a department store sales' clerk, I'd screw her any day." Sasuke glared. "She's mine."

Naruto gave him a knowing look. "Getting possessive already?" Then grinned. "Down boy. You only get to be with her for twenty-four hours, or until she's done with you. She's the boss. This time you're the waiting puppy in the pound."

As a waiter passed with a tray filled with drinks, Sasuke grabbed a flute of champagne and took a long good sip, again, starring at his owner. "We'll see about that."

Sai sighed and shook his head. "Ah, the oh-so famous Uchiha arrogance. It just _bursts_ out of you."

Naruto nodded in a consenting manner. "True, true." He simply put. After a moment's silence, an evil glint shimmered in Naruto's azure orbs. "Two thousand yen says you won't even get to first base with her tonight."

At first, Sasuke thought about it...what would a bet prove? However, he was an Uchiha and he was a male...

Sasuke smirked. "Two thousand? I didn't know Mrs. Uzumaki knew you bet that much of your allowance."

"Hey, whatever. Her money, my money, it's still money."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged. "Are we on or what? You to chicken to take on my offer?"

"As much as I hate to take money from friends who don't know what mess they're getting themselves into, Uchiha's we're never one to back down from anything." He held out his hand.

Naruto chuckled. "Whatever you say Uchiha. Just be sure not to be all grumpy when you empty your wallet to my hand."

His smirk widened as his owner make her way through the crowd. He watched as her lithe frame, her rounded hips moving side to side. "Oh, trust me; I'll be far from grumpy tomorrow."

"Uchiha arrogance." Sai put in. "You know Sasuke, one day, all that arrogance will be your down fall."

Sasuke took another sip. "Maybe, one day. But for now, I'll wallow in its perquisites. Excuse me boy's, I only have twenty-four hours to win that bet. " With that said, he went to properly introduce himself to his owner.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter****: ****Sasuke**

At that, Sasuke's eyebrow raised in an almost disappointed manner. "So you aren't interested in me?

"Oh, I am. But not for mere kissing." _Liar, liar, lips on fire. Liar's go to hell, Sakura._

"Really now?" He smirked. "I only assumed that that was the reason why you 'purchased' me."

Ugh. The man had an ego that went so high; it broke through the ozone layer. But what had she expected? That the number one playboy in all of fire country—maybe even throughout all of Japan—be nice, polite and _humble_?? That he would assume that, she wanted him for his name and power and not for his body? But taking a closer view at Uchiha Sasuke's tall frame and being that close to him made her think about it. Suddenly the idea of using the guy for his body didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**IMPORTANT REMINDER ! IMPORTANT REMINDER ! IMPORTANT REMINDER !**

**A/N: **_Chapter ended! I have terrible news for you, right I said I am almost done with the succeeding chapters of "A Magician's Performance", well, I __**am**__ almost done and I'll only post if you actually like this story. I don't want you saying, "I like this story!" just to make me update "A Magician's Performance" okay? I want your honest opinion. If you don't like it, I'll update at an even __**slower**__ pace. Alternatively, maybe even put the story on __**HIATUS.**_

_It's not to spite you guys or anything but that's the way it has to be. This story keeps my mind flowing, you see. If I don't continue, I won't have inspiration to write in the first place. Think about it, if I continue, I'll be able to update...every two weeks or so. So tell me your opinion in your review, okay? Thank you. _


	2. Two: Sasuke

**Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake**

**A/N: **_I am so happy you guys liked this story. I'm doing my best, really I am. I love you guys and I don't want to disappoint you. And can I ask, do you read the recipes? And are there any of you who like to bake? If there are, why don't we swap recipes sometime? Just a thought. _

_fast update! I am really happy!_

_The recipe in this chapter is one of my personal favorites. Even a monkey can make it; it's that full proof. Happy Reading!_

**Disclaimer: **_Me no own. Me no own nothing._

**Warning:** _Raging hormones are not a girl's best friend. I am sure all of you girl's out there have already experienced and know that very well.

* * *

_

...:::(•):::... **Review corner!!! **...:::(•):::...

**Special Thanks: Kattylin-** I'm glad you liked it!

**Fina**- Here's the update and thanks for reviewing!

**Market Rush-** Did you try the recipe yet? If you did, is it to your liking? I hope so.

**Merridiane- **Thanks for thinking it's a good story. I'll try to live up to your expectations

**yeohman**-OMG...really? I just followed the story my friend was telling me. I really didn't know. I am sorry. Maybe she read the book...I'll ask her. If she did, then...I'll figure out a way. I apologize greatly. I never knew there was a book.

**la pinay**- nice to hear from you again...my name isn't clarisse, but whatever. O, ayan na yung update. See you in june!

_Of course I won't forget the others who reviewed! Thanks to:_

**Uchiha-Pyro, SweetKisses9, BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, TenTenXIrista, Petite.ina, oxsasusaku4evaxo, sakura9898, etc.

* * *

**

...:::(•):::...

**Chapter two: Sasuke**

...:::(•):::...

* * *

**Sasuke's First-impressions-are-everything Death by Chocolate Dessert**

1 2-layer moist chocolate cake mix

2 cups all purpose cream, chilled

¾ cup confectioners' sugar, sifted

1 110g box instant pudding, chocolate flavor

1½ cups fresh, ice-cold milk

2 bars chocolate bars and wafers

of your choice

Okay, I know this is your first time actually doing anything in the kitchen except that night you had a midnight snack after you've tired yourself out in the bedroom with that super-model you met last week in that gala event. And that's expectant from a wealthy playboy, so don't feel guilty. And don't worry that wonderful ass of yours; this recipe is so easy that even the blind can do it...with a little help from a reader of course. But here's your chance at proving that "owner" of yours wrong. Remember, first impressions are almost everything in a relationship—or a soon to be one. Keep in mind that if this works out well you might just get to win that stupid bet after all.

So start by baking the chocolate cake, following the instructions written on the back of the box. If you're having difficulty setting the oven right, just ask a maid to help you on that. Bake the cake in a square 9x9 inch pan instead of the circular ones that you normally use. I said you could ask for help, but remember, _you _have to make this dessert. I don't want you lying to that girl; you don't want your chances of giving her that big, slobbery, wet kiss growing thin when she finds out who _really _made that dessertWhen the cake is done,make sure you let the cake cool.

Using a mixer or hand mixer—I know you all you rich people have one—combine the cream and sugar and whip until it's as stiff as the lower part of your anatomy got when you saw your "owner" appear in another one of those late-night dreams you've been having a lot lately—with her as the co-star. When everything's all stiff and firm—I mean the cream got it? I don't want you horny-ing up on me—place the bowl in the refrigerator to make sure it stays that way. A word of advice, you could freeze the bowl and beater/s in the refrigerator, it helps with the whipping. Oh and another thing, stop thinking of her that way, have some dignity, you're a grown man, not some thirteen year-old boy who just got his hands on his first playboy. Geez...

In another bowl, mix instant pudding according to box instructions, but instead of using the prescribed amount of liquid, use the 1½ cups of fresh milk. You use less milk to make the mixture/pudding richer and thicker.

Is anything on fire? Destroyed? No, am I right? See, I knew you could do it without burning down the house. Now you have to assemble the dessert, you're half way through soldier. You can use any container you want. Though I recommend for you to use a nice, formal, long-stem wine glass. If you don't have one then maybe you're not as rich as I thought you were. What's a multi-millionaire without wine glasses? Honestly. Well if you do, arrange a layer of the chocolate cake on the bottom of the glass/container.

You could ask the maid to cut the cake with a cookie cutter (a circular one) to fit the glass/container, making sure it's only slightly smaller than the hole. Spread some of the pudding on top of that layer, just thick enough to see and taste the layer. Sort of like making a tiramisu, I know you've eaten one of those. Spread some whipped cream and break a few pieces of the wafer and the chocolate bar on top of that. Repeat the process again until you end with the chocolate bars again. Make only two layers okay? We don't want to overwhelm her with so many layers. There, you're done! Now, go and romance that pink haired goddess!

* * *

**As Sakura Haruno** made her way to the accounting booth, it just dawned to her that 'buying' Sasuke Uchiha was one of two things: the worst financial agreement she's ever going to make or the best thing she'll ever do. She hoped to god that it was the latter. She only did this just so her business would turn to the better side of the financial chain. She stopped in her tracks. Was this something she should really do? Why was she even doing this? Sakura took another look at her soon to be "purchase" and thought of her business. 

She came to one conclusion: She was desperate, she loved her little bakery. She loved all the equipment and all the machines, the messiness she has to clean up after her pastries are made. And she was all out of options here. Our little pink-haired friend tried ads, free tasting, door-to-door passing of flyers and yes, she's even tried begging. Nothing worked. So turning to "Konoha's number one most eligible bachelor" was her last preference in saving her shop.

She'd done her research on the young Uchiha. On the internet, library, newspaper and magazine articles, TV specials and even on city tours. In fact, she'd seen his face so many times that she'd seen him in her dreams...usually naked on her bed. But we'll get to that a little later.

The Uchiha better live up to his name, or so help her, she'll have to shut down her store. And of course, she didn't want to resort to that. So that's why she was spending her last piece of yen on this guy. With a sigh, she walked over and paid for Sasuke.

After all the hoo-ha, Sakura was about to go and introduce her self to Sasuke but when she felt a vibration in her pants' back pocket, she headed for the veranda.

* * *

**Taking a deep breath**, she looked at the LCD of her cell phone. She sweat dropped; her mother. She should have known. Taking another deep breath, she picked up her phone and got herself ready for her mother's complaints. "Hi mom." 

"Sakura Haruno, why in the world was your sister in the bakery today instead of you?"

"Uhh..." Sakura was scrambling for an answer that was as closest to the truth. "Uh, she was just watching the store for me while I was out buying something." Which was actually true.

She heard her mother sigh. "Sakura, you know she should be preparing for her mid-terms right now, not manning the store while your out buying things. You know how hard those medical terminologies can be."

"I know and I'm sorry. But she actually volunteered to man the store. I told her it was okay but she insisted."

"Alright. Just make sure that she studies tonight. What in the world did you buy anyway?"

"Oh, just a little something to give the business a push. You'll find out soon enough."

"At least it was something for the store. I thought you just went out on a date or something."

"You know I wouldn't do something like that mom."

"I just don't want another one of my children ending up like your father." In other words; ending up like you. Her mother always believed that anyone who went to business alone was either crazy, stupid or suicidal. Sometimes a combination of all three. Over the years, Haruno Shoichi had thousands of get-rich-quick-schemes that all went down the drain, in the end. But that didn't stop him from trying, in fact there were so many of them, they caused—what she liked to call it—mom's "uneasy condition".

She wasn't even able to go to the bank with out first taking a Valium. Dad didn't mean to be like that. He was a nice, caring and loving husband, always had time for her and their children. And it killed him to know that he'd driven the woman he's loved for so long to that point, so there had been less of those plots lately. Which was good, for mom's sake.

But the memories of those schemes are still wedged in her mother's mind. Let's label a few; there had been a singles-only apartment complex—that actually worked. Until all the residents got together and got married and left. There was a car part's shop—which worked until dad found out that his partner used _stolen_ parts. His decisions were always fifty-fifty and were usually a flop in the end.

And because of that, mom always hoped for her three children to find reliable and stable jobs. Kein, Subei and Daisuke, Sakura's older brothers had one and Yaomi, Sakura's younger sister was on her way to one...but Sakura had always been the black sheep of the five ever since she dropped out of college and went in pursuit of culinary school. But ended up dropping out of that to take private classes. Apparently, the professors and her parents—mostly her mother—did not find five fire alarm incidents and one burnt kitchen very amusing.

"Your sister is very smart and has tons of potential. All she needs to do is settle down. You know; get a job that she could actually stick to." She heard her mother sigh. "Today it's dog-washing, tomorrow, she's working in an ice cream parlor, next week she's a photographer! What's next?! Prostitution???! Sakura honey, she has potential in this medical thing. Encourage her; you know the score she got in her last review right? All she needs is a little push." Yeah, Sakura knew her score; she was the one who helped Yaomi understand everything she needed to know. Sakura sighed. "I know she has potential. Listen mom I kinda need to go—"

"And oh Sakura, I wish you, yourself had chosen a better career. You've known all the things your father has done and I thought you learned your lesson"

"Mom, my business is stable," Yeah, right. As stable as a marble on a crooked table. "Not all small businesses fail mom."

"Nine out of then do. I am worried about you honey."

"I know, and I appreciate your concern. I really do. But now's not the time we should be having this talk. I'll come over on Sunday and we'll talk about this over angel's food cake and tea okay? I know you have a weakness for angel's food cake." Even from the other end of the line, she could feel her mother smiling. "Yes, yes I do. All right, we'll talk about this then but still keep in mind what I told you about Yaomi okay? I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom. See you Sunday. And don't worry, my business won't sink." _Click._ Oh, she sure as hoped her business wouldn't fall.

Back in her mother's house, Haruno Sunomi sighed once again. "That's what they said about the titanic." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**When Sakura walked back in the ballroom**, she instantly spotted Sasuke. He was leaning against one of the ballroom pillars; hands in his pockets and was smirking at her, though he was talking to two other men. Uzumaki Naruto, she observed and another guy, Sai...she didn't really know a lot about Sai. Sakura didn't even know his last name. She only knew the fact that both he and Uzumaki were his closest friends. Since he was kept busy by the two, she had the chance to actually _look_ at her purchase. 

And admittedly, she was _very _pleased.

Sasuke Uchiha was all you could look for on a rich playboy: tall, dark,—well not particularly...he was actually pale, but surprisingly, it made him even more striking—handsome, he had a sly grin, teasing onyx eyes, a damn sexy attitude and the most wonderful body structure Sakura's ever seen. In addition, his lower anatomy wasn't bad at all—not that she'd ever seen it though. But based from all her dreams—both day and late night—it was incredible. His stance had the ease of a man who owned at least a quarter of the world, which he did, at least through real estate and—obviously—the hearts of women.

Oh, he'd do. He'd do just fine, all right.

Sakura had to remind herself that her buying the Uchiha was _strictly _business. That no matter sexy and appealing he was—just like her new mixer—he was hands-off and was just another investment, not her sex toy. Though, the idea did breeze through her head a couple thousand times. You have to admit, the idea of having _the_ Uchiha Sasuke as your sex slave is very appealing. But once again, we'll get to that later.

Once the two men left, Sakura made her way to Sasuke. Making sure, she walked as seductively she could without making herself feel like a prostitute. Now she was all alone with her sex toy—I mean business purchase. Sakura held out a hand.

"Mr. Uchiha," She shook his hand. "I am Haruno Sakura, your new owner."

Sasuke chuckled and gave her a sly grin. "That, Ms. Haruno, has got to be the best pick-up line I have ever heard in my life."

"Oh, I wasn't picking you up I just—" Sakura was suddenly pushed and teetered on her heels and fell hard on Sasuke's chest. The impact made Sasuke put his arms around her waist in—ahem—reflex. When Sakura felt the contact, a spark went through her, making her hormones instantly ignite. For one second, she wanted to just sample that mouth of his. Just a taste would do her curiosity. Oh, the temptation. Abruptly, another dirty scene involving the Uchiha and herself appeared in her mind, this time up against the wall, right in front of these people.

Oh, sweet temptation. She looked at him—though we all know her mind was far from it—innocence sparkled in her eyes._ 'Oh dear God...'_

Sasuke chuckled. "If this isn't picking me up, I don't know what is." Sakura clutched his shoulders. _'Such strong, lean shoulders...' _

"Sorry, I, ah, tripped."

His grin grew. "Are you sure you weren't about to kiss me?"

_Oh if only you knew. Been there, done that, from around nine in the evening 'til about six in the morning. Repeatedly, might I add._ Inner Sakura sighed dreamily at the memory.

She pushed gently on his shoulders, increasing the distance between them, though their lower body parts were still pressed together, much to Sasuke's delight. "First of all Mr. Uchiha, I am not one to show _too_ much affection in public and our current state is already my limit." Sakura said, finding her balance once again.

_Oh, **smooth** Sakura. Just smooth. Couldn't you even come up with a better lie than that?!_

"For another, this room is quite stuffed and I am sure there are other's also stumbling on their feet."

At that, Sasuke's eyebrow raised in an almost disappointed manner. "So you aren't interested in me?

"Oh, I am. But not for mere kissing." _Liar, liar, lips on fire. Liar's go to hell, Sakura._

"Really now?" He smirked. "I only assumed that that was the reason why you 'purchased' me."

Ugh. The man had an ego that went so high; it broke through the ozone layer. But what had she expected? That the number one playboy in all of fire country—maybe even throughout all of Japan—be nice, polite and _humble_?? That he would assume that she wanted him for his name and power and not his body? But taking a closer view at Uchiha Sasuke's frame and being that close to him made her think about it. Suddenly the idea of using the guy for his body didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

_No! You can't sleep with him! This is strictly for the business. _Outer Sakura reprimanded herself. _BUT remember, if you finish the job before the twenty-four hour mark, he's not our business ploy anymore. Once we've finished our main objective, **then** we could sleep with him. _Inner Sakura grinned.

"I have...other uses in mind for you." Sakura said, giving him the once-over.

"Oh, do you now?" His smirk widened. "Hopefully it doesn't involve whips and chains. I am not one for pain, Ms. Haruno. I prefer pleasure." _Pleasure_. The way he said the word made her melt. It sounded richer and more decadent then her Chocolate Cointreau Mousse.

She should have chosen someone else, someone easier to handle. Like choosing a Beagle over a Great Dane. But then, when a girl needed a job done, she needed to call on the big dog. And Uchiha was _definitely _the biggest dog in town.

"Let's go, we need to be somewhere where it's quiet and where we're alone, to get what I want."

A glint flashed in his dark orbs. "Already? I was hoping you were down to earth, Ms. Haruno."

She shifted on her heels. Damn, she always hated heels. Sakura hardly ever wore heels and now they were killing her. The only reason she was even wearing these death traps was not to impress the bachelor but to fit in his crowd. In fact, she would've been happy with just a baby-tee and shorts but that was a big no-no, especially in this scenery.

She glanced at Sumi Takawara, Konoha's biggest fashion idol. She was wearing one of her own designs, Sakura figured. And her body-structure was so nice! She was thin and had such long legs, envy coursed through her. _Hmph, anorexic whore. At least we have an ass! _So she might not have all that money and fame but she had Uchiha. But she was getting distracted; she had to focus on the matter at hand.

Sakura turned to him. "As I said, I have plans for you, Sasuke. And I want to start as soon as I can. After all, I only have you for a limited number of time." She said, nothing but invitation in her emerald orbs, while sticking out her chest. Hey, just 'cause she wasn't allowed to sleep with the guy, didn't mean she wasn't allowed to tempt him even just a little (I know a lot of you guys would do the same thing if you were in the same situation...I wouldLaughs eccentrically).

Sakura knew she had a great rack, why not flaunt it? And plus, she knew what he thought she wanted him for.

_Let's ride him on for a while. _Inner Sakura stated. And that didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

Sasuke stared. Not at the keys but at her smirk and her awesome chest. Damn, she was sure as hell tempting. He couldn't think—at least with the top part of his body—about what she was going to do with him—"Uh, why don't we go to my estate down by the lake? Nearing the end of fire country? It's really not that far from here."—but he was hoping it involved both of them...and maybe a camera...but that was just a suggestion.

She shifted her weight on her left foot as she rummaged through her bag to fetch her keys. Sakura dangled them in front of Sasuke. "Umm...I was actually thinking...my place."

Like a dog spying a new toy, he nodded. "Okay, you lead, I'll follow. I am all yours."

"Damn straight. I paid good money for you, Uchiha. And I only my expect my money's worth."

"Oh you won't regret this Ms. Haruno." He said, putting his arm around her waist and leaning against her ear as the exited the room. "I assure you."

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

**Preview of next chapter: Sakura**

"So Uchiha—"

"Sasuke. No need for formalities, Ms. Haruno." He corrected and smirked at her.

"Sakura." She countered, returning his smirk with an innocent smile. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask, what kind of stamina do you have, Sasuke?"

* * *

_Chapter ended._

_I'm looking forward to the next chapter; it's pretty long. Thank you for your reviews._

_Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Love you all and please review! By the way, in the first chapter, I said "Mrs. Uzumaki", I just want to tell you he's not married. I meant it to be his MOTHER, not his wife._


	3. Three: Sakura

**Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake **

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Nothing but my precious recipes!!!_

**A/N: **_Thank you for your reviews and comments. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Oh, have any of you ever tried coffee cake?_

_This chapter has a few French words. If you want to know, some of them just ask in your review. But they're sooooo obvious so I'm sure you'll know what it means._

_I want you to know that these recipes are from my personal collection and from my families stored files. We're all cooking and baking people you see. All these recipes have been passed down from generation to generation and they have great sentimental value to me. So I appreciate the fact that a lot of you actually take the time to try them. I'm eternally grateful._

_I'd like to thank **la ****pinay** for always being there to taste-test my food when we're in school. I have more treats for you, girl. Be ready :)_

_Does anybody have any good Baking recipes out there??? Send me some! Please! Not for the story but for my own personal collection. I want to try other people's recipes! So if it's not so troublesome, please send me some._

_OLT, this is my longest chapter yet! Yay for me! I'm updating fast because starting next week, I'll only be able to update every two weeks! NOOOOO!_

**Warning: **_threats of __**castration**__ and very concerned brothers!

* * *

_

...:::(•):::.. Review corner! ...:::(•):::..

**Market Rush**- _I'm glad you liked my muffin recipe. And I'm also glad that you like my story. Thanks and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. _

**Alexandria18**- _glad you like it! You want to be a chef too?? Cool! I want to become a pastry chef actually. I'm happy that we share the same passion! Here's another recipe!_

**yeohman- **_I'm already working on it. My friend still hasn't replied to my email so I'll try again. But I'm happy you still continue to read and review my story. Thank you._

**Ch3rrylips**-_I'm glad you liked my other story, thanks for all the support!_

_

* * *

_

...:::(•):::...

**Chapter three: ****Sakura**

...:::(•):::...

* * *

**Sakura's Lure-Him-In Cinnamon Pecan Coffee Cake**

2 cups flour

¾ plus 2 tablespoons sugar (the 2 tablespoons of sugar placed in a separate bowl)

1-tablespoon baking powder

½-teaspoon salt

½-cup butter

1-teaspoon cinnamon

1-large egg, beaten

¾-cup milk

2 tablespoons butter, melted

4-tablespoos chopped pecans

I know he's trying to get your attention, and shame on you for not expecting that from a testosterone—powered male. How can you not foresee that when all you do is show off that bosom of yours? Honestly. Be grateful I am generous enough to give you this advice to distract him, girl. If he can't get distracted by this then...that's not my problem...I'm kidding. No need to get all stirred-up. This is sure-fire. Start by preheating the oven to 35o and grease a 9-inch square baking pan. Set that aside. In a medium bowl, combine flour, ¾-cup sugar, baking powder, butter and salt. Using a pastry cutter or two knives, cut butter until the mixture resembles coarse crumbs.

It looks delicious already, doesn't it? Going back to business, put ½ cup of the blend in a small bowl, stir in 2 tablespoons sugar and cinnamon and set it aside. Now, I don't want you sneaking off staring at that bachelor, got it? I knew the attention-seeking virus was in you. You like the attention don't 'cha? You're hopeless.

Without spilling, falling or getting yourself distracted by his cocky grin, stir the egg and milk into remaining flour mixture. Take the greased baking pan and spoon the batter in, smoothing the top after all of the batter is in it. Pour melted butter over the surface and sprinkle reserved crumb mixture evenly on top. Bake cake until when a toothpick is inserted in the center comes out clean: About 35 minutes. Just enough time to share it over a cup of coffee to make sure it whacks his ego down a couple notches.

* * *

**As they made their way to the hotel lobby**, Sasuke quickly learned a few things about Haruno Sakura: One was that she hated being taken cared for: A very independent woman. The whole time they walked through the elevator and through the lobby, she rejected his offers for a ride in any one of his cars and insisted that they ride in her three-year-old, almost beaten up Volkswagen. When he tried to open the door for her, she didn't notice him and just got in, started the car and—finally noticing him in front of her car door—gave him a blank stare. "Are you going to get in the car or you're going to jog behind it?" 

And like a fish out of water: his lips opened and closed a couple times, trying to find the right words. "Well?"

There were another two things he found out about her: Her independence is battled only by her impatience and that she was able to make him speechless. "I..." Was all he could say before he got in the car.

This proved that she wasn't like other women. Most women needed her knight and shining armor, but Sasuke suspected that she would probably knock the poor guy off the horse, steal it and make a run for it. Yup, he would bet half his fortune on that.

Exactly the second Sakura heard the distinctive 'click' of his seatbelt: she floored it. She went faster than a K1 racer: making sharp turns and getting out of the parking lot faster than Naruto could finish a bowl of ramen. Sasuke learned now that every second he spent with her, his blood pressure grew higher for a couple of reasons. Usually it would be of arousal...now he was just scared out of his balls.

"Wana take it slow, honey?" He gripped the dash as she made another sharp turn. "You'll kill somebody. Namely Us." At that, she tossed him wild grin and—if possible—increased the speed of the vehicle even more. "Why do you think my insurance rates are so high?" She saw his face pale and she laughed. And just to spite him, she went even faster. He went as white as a sheet of paper. Her grin widened. "Relax, Uchiha. I'm just kidding." She laughed even more, throaty and full of joy. That's when she finally slowed down. "You can relax now, don't worry, I'll go slower."

_Note to self, no matter how hot a woman is, you never let her drive. _His grip lessened slightly and turned to her. "Why are you in such a big rush anyway?" She turned the flicker on as they turned left right as the light turned red. The other cars were not so happy about it.

"I told you already. I only have you for twenty-four hours. I don't intend on wasting twenty-three of them in traffic."

"Eager little creature, aren't you?"

She sent him a brief show of her pearly-whites, this time with a hint of tease in her eyes before turning her attention to the road. Sasuke had no idea as to why this woman wanted him so badly. Whatever it was, Sasuke was sure it was obviously linked to that stupid title _Konoha Mega_ gave him. The only goddamn reason he allowed to that interview was because of his father. He told him it was a stupid idea, one that would only attract more attention on him. Sasuke thought his father wanted anything but that. Well he hoped. But sad to say, _both_ his father and his _grandfather_ found it credible and told him to go and do that interview. Said something about how he doing this would bring some 'oomph' to the family hotel-chain. As Sasuke recalled, he specifically said that the hotels needed some sex appeal.

Sasuke shivered at the thought. He didn't wan to think further. "So Uchiha—"

"Sasuke. No need for formalities, Ms. Haruno." He corrected and smirked at her.

"Sakura." She countered, returning his smirk with an innocent smile. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask, what kind of stamina do you have, Sasuke?"

Said man raised his eyebrows. "Stamina?" He smirked, a familiar glint present in his obsidian eyes. "Well your just right to the point aren't you? No wallowing around the bush—"

"Oh, God. What made you think I was preordaining sex?" She let out an exasperated sigh as she made another turn. When the light ahead turned red, she let out another gust. "Just 'because your rich and gorgeous and all those other crappy cliché sayings, doesn't mean that every girl in Japan wants you in bed."

"Hmm, maybe. But not just any woman in Japan would pay nearly six hundred and fifty yen an hour for me, either." He made a grab for the dash again as she made yet another fast turn. Sasuke turned to her with a questioning glace. "Why did you buy me anyway?"

"You'll see."

Sasuke could see the headlines now: **UCHIHA HEIR DIES FROM CAR CRASH. BODY FOUND WITH CRAZY—**

That's when Sasuke noticed that he knew barely anything about the woman right next to him. Sure, he knew her name and that she should never be allowed to drive the streets of Japan ever again—unless the K1 would allow female drivers for a change. Who was Haruno Sakura anyway? Thoughts flooded in his head: A few was that she was some rapist or serial killer, a spy from a rival hotel or maybe he was being punked. Yeah, she'd be a great actor for that show. But since that show was only taped in the US, he found that quite unlikely. "Who are you anyway?"

"I already told you my name." Oh, this woman was made of steel. You'd think she was playing good cop-bad cop with him.

He snorted.

"Well that's little to go on. I need a little more information than that. I know more than that about the people who stay in my hotels."

When she heard that, she laughed. He noticed that the car went slower, at least to a legal speed. Maybe somehow humor sedates her. Another interesting tidbit he'd keep in mind.

"I won't give you my measurements or my credit card number, but I'll tell you that I am single, twenty-four-years-old and that I've never had a driving ticket in my life."_ Mental note: Teach myself to lie to hot guys better. Or to lie period._

It was his turn to laugh. Never had a driving ticket? "That's surprising. No offense to your driving skills, of course. But may I ask, how did you manage to pull that off?"

She gave him another grin. "All of the cops that pull me over are male. I give them the 'I'm so sorry, officer. I didn't know where I was going and I panicked. I'm sorry...' speech. Combine that with the puppy eyes and pout and you're free to go. I don't know, somehow they believe me." He laughed again, mainly because of the way she said the excuse. Pretending to be all-innocent and modest. It was cute on her. "I have a feeling you know a lot about me already. Do I still need to share?"

"Oh, please Uchiha. I know—"

"Sasuke."

"Fine_. Sasuke_. I know you like the back of my hand. I always do my research before making an investment. A policy of mine, you could say."

He nodded. "That's thinking responsibly. Most people I know just spend, spend, spend."

"Well, I have to think responsibly. Not all people have as much money to spend as you do."

Sasuke felt her slipping. The conversation just turned tables now. "I'm guessing that's a smear on my wealth."

She shrugged. "Hey, if the dollar sign fits."

"I take it your not from a wealthy family then."

Sakura gave an unladylike snort. "Gee, what gave it away? The fact that I am lacking the skimpy dresses your friend, Sumi Takawara designs? The heavy one-ton diamonds? Or maybe the Volkswagen I'm still making payments for? " She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. But it wasn't directed at him. It was for the people _like_ him. The people who never had to worry about anything financial as long as they had a personal assistant. He'd only run into that kind of attitude a few times in his life. And it still scared him a little, though he won't admit it. Sasuke knew now that that was the reason why his kind stuck together like they did; it was so they wouldn't be trampled like ants under a stampede of elephants. Helpless little ants.

But then again, how could he explain being handed something he hadn't asked for, hadn't earned? But sure as hell wouldn't turn down?

He may be rich, but he's not stupid.

"You know," He faced her, his dark eyes scanning her. "I have never put down the way you looked or the car you drive."

Sasuke heard her sigh. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just pissed because all my life, I worked for every single piece of yen I earned. And you—well people like you...just…you just...just—"

"Didn't." He simply put.

Sakura shrugged, again. Her long hair was in curls tonight, she had to look good after all. When she moved, the curls bounced enthusiastically. She found that quite amusing actually. "Anyway, let's not get into the 'I'm not rich and you are' discussion. I am in no mood to change social ranking in the next twenty-four hours."

Sasuke grinned. "Sad. I was hoping we'd do that. It sounds so much more appealing than dinner and cocktails."

She laughed again, God he liked her laugh. It was just so throaty and full. It told Sasuke that whatever Sakura did, it was done with passion.

_Passion_. Suddenly, Sasuke felt the deep sting of envy run through him. He was never given the opportunity to unleash his passion. It was always what his _father_ or the Uchiha elders wants for his life. If he were to rebel or at least try to, they had always given him the _threat. _It was always 'do what we want and we'll give you the inheritance' method. He felt trapped. Like a bird in a tiny cage. However, he knew he needed that money. He did not know how to live any other way aside from being wealthy. Therefore, he gave up what he wanted, what he felt he _needed_ to do.

Sasuke sighed. No need to be all bratty, He was going to get the money and, if he was lucky, he may be able to stand, finally on his own feet.

"Don't give me bull Sasuke." She said. "You thought we'd rush to my apartment and have wild, kinky sex all night. And again in the morning." Sakura grinned.

There was no point in sulking. Instead, Sasuke grinned back. "Well _after_ we changed society, of course. I figured we'd need to blow off some steam after."

"Uh-huh. For a playboy, you're a bad liar, Sasuke."

* * *

**She slowed the car and parked along Konoha's eatery street**. Sasuke looked out the window to see a large sign that was a light khaki. The letters on the sign said "**Pâtisserie**" in a sort of light navy blue. The name was also written on the shop's right front window in gold hand-written script calligraphy. His gaze traveled to the store next door. It was decorated to accommodate Valentine's Day, which was happening the following week. It was too decorated for Sasuke's taste. In addition, he found that particularly overrated. 

Though it was nighttime, Sasuke could see the interior of the shop. And a hanging sign that said: Open from 9 am to 5 pm, hung on the glass door. "This isn't your apartment."

"No, but I might as well live here." She turned off the car and got out. Once again, not waiting for his help. Why even bother trying?

There was a streetlight beside the car and under it made the image of Sakura, him and the bakery—not to mention the thought of being alone with her—vanish from Sasuke's thoughts: a man.

He was tall, about the same height as he; he wore faded jeans and a blue-black windbreaker. Since his head was down he couldn't see much of his face, his brown hair covered his eyes. When Sakura stepped on the sidewalk, the man jerked forward and grabbed her arm. In Sasuke's surprise, she didn't mind.

"Where the hell have you been?" he said.

"I was buying a man."

"You did _what_?!"

"I know you're not deaf. You heard what I said. Don't make me repeat it."

Sakura thumbed the car remote and pressed the 'lock' button. She jerked her hand free form his grip and rummaged through her bag to find the store keys. As she opened the steel gate, she tossed Sasuke a look that told him to follow. He cased an amused glance at Mr.bewildered's face and followed the young woman.

She pulled out another key as she opened the shop's door. The scent of homemade sweets filled Sasuke's senses. The scent of it: Chocolate, cinnamon and all those goodies were enough to make his mouth water. As sweet as the aroma's around them, the other guy's face did not change for the better, in fact, in turned a full 180. He looked irritated and infuriated. Sasuke could see his face now; he had grey-blue eyes—eyes that were ready for an argument. He looked about the same age as himself, maybe older. But Sasuke couldn't help but wonder...

What was he to her? A boyfriend? Brother? (Sasuke found that not likely, they looked nothing alike.) Husband? No, no, no, no. NO. She didn't even wear a ring, she couldn't be married. And didn't she say she was single??? So this guy was obviously not her husband.

Sakura was about to enter herself, but the man grabbed her arm once again. "Sak, you can't just _buy _a man."

She smirked at him, her green eyes sparkling. "I can and _did_." She turned to Sasuke. "Didn't I?"

He nodded. "Just like those servants you buy in the old days. But with way more money and only for a limited time." Sasuke grinned at Sakura, just to annoy the poor sap. Judging from his possessive attitude, he was either the boyfriend or maybe her ex. If Sakura was his girlfriend, Sasuke thought. She wouldn't be going anywhere near any eligible bachelor or auction's involving bachelors or bachelors at all. But if this guy _was_ her boyfriend...he must be _really_ horrible in the sack. Or really rude.

The man stared at him, more like glared. "Who are you anyway?" He walked a few steps towards him, releasing Sakura's arm, his glare intensifying. This move would've been intimidating...if they were roosters. Sasuke just smirked and held out a hand. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke watched, in utter splendor how the man's jaw went up, down and closed. Heh, being famous had its perks sometimes. Just to see the look on his face gave his ego such a big boost.

The man turned to Sakura. "You bought a _millionaire_???"

Sakura grinned. "_Multi_-millionaire, honey. As in more than one."

Mr. Bewildered took a step behind, looking even more...bewildered. Sasuke smirked, now he knew why he liked being rich. Looks like the best rooster was left in the ring.

"Kein, I've told you this ever since I was five," Sakura said walking next to him. "I do what I want in my life; you have no say in it unless I ask for it."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Since she was _five_? Had she been dating that early? She walked to the kitchen and the familiar sound of the glass door closing meant she was done with him—with both of them.

Sasuke stared at Kein.

Kein stared at Sasuke.

Silence.

They shrugged and took their argument inside. Where the pretty lady was, after all.

Hey, they may be men but they weren't retards.

* * *

**As the men stepped inside**, the scents of Sakura's shop engulfed him even more. It took him back nineteen, twenty years to when he was about eight-years-old. It was summer; he remembered that trip so vividly. His mother and he spent the _whole_ summer together. Playing games and doing things together. She always smiled then. Sasuke smiled sadly—in the inside of course—remembering her bright and cheery smile. He also remembered the afternoon's she'd make sweets for him. There were so many: apple pie, pecan tarts—one of his weaknesses—cheesecake, homemade ice cream—his personal favorite—and many others. How he loved her. 

But of course, things changed over the years. His father became an alcoholic and was more distant to his mother, causing her depression. Sasuke knew that his father loved her, but the man had absolutely no romantic bone in his middle-aged body.

Sasuke smiled, he knew his father was trying. And he also knew it was wise not to worry about his family status when he wasn't alone.

He heard 'Kein' sigh. "I'm only worrying about you, Sak."

She didn't reply. Instead, she walked to a corner and switched the lights on. Bathing the room in a golden-yellow light. It wasn't only the smell but even the interior of the place was homey. Full of warm bright colors, not exactly eastern with the exception of a few contemporary western furniture. In a way, the décor was almost 'French café'. The kind you see with the Eiffel tower in the background. There were large pictures of delicious desserts on the walls. Sasuke brought a hand to the side of his lips to make sure he wasn't drooling. He had a strong feeling that Sakura made them herself.

His gaze traveled to the counter, where even more desserts were displayed. Some were in glass jars, cake stands and there was a see-through door refrigerator with the most appealing of cakes. Sasuke could see that this space suited Sakura. That this space was—

"Sakura, if you're not going to answer me, then please tell them you're alright." Oh, right. Mr. Bewildered was still here. Damn.

He turned to the two, watched Sakura sigh, and dropped her head a little. "Yeah, I will." She said, her back facing both of them as she rummaged through the drawer behind the front counter. Her voice sounded as if she wasn't even listening.

Kein sighed. Why was he even trying? "Fine. If that's all done, my work is finished. He fixed his coat and sent Sasuke a glance. "Though as to why you bought a man—"

"Hey, you don't care what I but in the thrift shops I go to, why should you care about what I buy at auctions? Don't think of this as me _buying a man_, think of this as a larger purchase. Like a Gucci bag or something of the sort." Sakura grinned. "And plus, I don't but in your life."

"This is different. I don't screw up mine."

She arched an eyebrow. "You got robbed _thrice _this week, you have a job you hate _and _I know you haven't gotten laid for more than a year."

Sasuke let out a low whistle, walked over to Kein and slung an arm around his shoulder. "I think you should get out while you still can. By the looks of it, she's going in for the kill if you continue."

Kein chuckled and grinned. "You know her well already."

Sasuke grinned back. "She drove on the way here."

Kein's laugh echoed throughout the room. It was stronger now; it proved as a détente between the two men. They were now both members of an atypical club—the only two people who survived a car ride with Sakura. Even the rest of Sakura's friends and family didn't dare ride her car with her behind the wheel. "She gives the Konoha police a run for it's money." He said, still laughing.

"I do not, Kein." She said pouting. "You know very well I haven't once been given a ticket."

Kein gave her a look. "Not once?"

"Not for driving." Sakura walked over to the coffee machine and flipped the switch.

Kein snorted. "Uh-huh. I'm your brother Sakura, you can't lie to me."

Brother. Kein was her _brother_. How could that be?? They looked _**nothing**_ alike. He shrugged mentally. Genetics wasn't his favorite subject anyway.

Suddenly, Kein's phone rang. He turned to Sakura. "That's probably Subei," He walked over and offered her the phone. "Take it. He's been worried sick about you."

Now there's _another_ guy? No, no, Sasuke. There isn't_ any_ boyfriend. It's just probably another brother. Yeah. That's it. A brother.

She looked at the phone then her brother, thought about it and nodded, taking the phone. "Hello? Subei?" Sakura looked at Kein and walked in the kitchen, taking the call.

It was a relief, really, to know that Kein was just a brother. Though, he didn't know why he felt so relieved. Sure Sasuke was attracted and he sure wanted to sleep with her but...to be this relieved was scary. To—

"Are you really Uchiha Sasuke?" Said man turned to Kein, raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Why?"

He saw Kein shake his head and just stare at the kitchen door. Suddenly, the front door opened and there was another guy. He was flushed and panting deep breaths. As Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he noticed similarities between him and Kein; he had brown hair also but this time his eyes were a gray-green. He looked a little older than he did as well. Sasuke guessed that he was probably another brother. Dang, how many brothers does she have?

"Daisuke." Kein said simply, walking to the guy.

"Is—pant—she okay—pant—?"

Kein nodded. "Yeah, she's okay. Apparently, she just..." He turned to Sasuke and back to Daisuke. "Bought a_ business purchase_, as she would say."

Sasuke felt Daisuke's stare. "Who is he?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Again, the same reaction happened to Daisuke when Sakura told Kein his name.

"Fine, fine. Yes...no...I'm sure..." Sakura said, walking out of the kitchen holding a tray with a couple of coffee mugs. When she looked up she nearly dropped the tray, if Kein didn't balance her. "Daisuke! What in the world are you doing here??"

Daisuke straightened and ran a hand on his forehead. "Mom sent me. She wanted to make sure you weren't getting raped in an alley."

They all sweat dropped. However, he continued...with strangely, a very serious face. "After she called Kein, she wanted me to look around the _whole_ city for you, just in case. And if you were raped, I was ordered to castrate whoever was your rapist. She said she wants you to call her if I ever find you."

Sakura sweat dropped again. "Yeah, I'll call her later. I'll even make calls to go over to the house for the weekend,—" She put in while raising her hand to block her brothers' questions. "—soon. Now why don't you all go back and leave me and Sasuke to discuss what I need him for, hmm?"

She turned to Kein. "Especially you. I bet Pon-pon is hungry."

Kein glared. "His name is Touya. My dog's name is _Touya_."

"Yes, I know. But, we _both_ know he likes _Pon-pon_ better."

"Yes, I know. But, what _you _don't know is that it doesn't matter. As long as I have dog food in my house, he'll _beg_ to be called Touya."

Sakura laughed. Rich and sweet, just like the Danishes Sasuke has been eyeing on the front counter. For a second, Sasuke wished his life were like this. He wished for the casual teasing...the closeness and the love you could feel from the two. But he knew people like him don't make jokes and tease with their siblings and family. It just wasn't like that.

Except maybe with his mother and he. And obviously, Sai and Naruto, but they don't count. They were his friends, not his family. And that was expectant from friends, anyway. Sasuke shook his head; he was probably just experiencing food poisoning from the auction's crappy champagne. His stomach always reacted badly to crappy food. It wasn't as if he saw Sakura and her shop and suddenly wished for that...he just wished things were a little more welcoming in his world.

He sighed. No use trying when you know it's a stupid thing to do. That was just the way his life went, plain and simple. Now that he imagined it, he couldn't see his family _that_ close to each other.

Sasuke shook his head from his thoughts as he watched Sakura continue having friendly arguments with her brothers while walking them to the door. She gave both of them big bear hugs and bid her farewell.

Kein turned to Sasuke and held out a hand. "Nice meeting you." Sasuke nodded and shook Daisuke's hand. Though he had a feeling that both of them didn't trust him with their sister. Despite the fact that _she _owned _him._

"Even with the reputation the press has given me, I assure you, I am a pretty decent guy." Sasuke said.

Both Kein and Daisuke gave him the 'uh-huh, whatever' nod. "Don't try to kid us. We know how to speak our language. We're guys too." Kein said pressing the brass handle and leaving the shop. Daisuke was just about to follow when he turned to Sakura. "Hey, Sak?"

Sakura looked up, her eyes meeting his. "Just remember, even wolf wear gentleman's clothing." The door shut, leaving Daisuke's tidbit running through his head, probably both of theirs. So did that mean that the urge of pressing Sakura against that glass wall to kiss her was totally out of the question? To taste those lips that teased him when they were moving and _tortured_ him when they didn't? Yes, yes it was.

Sakura turned to him, almost skipping. "So this is my shop!"

He stared at her. Now she's all smiles and laughs? "Yes," He nodded. "It is."

"My sister, Yaomi, works here too. We've been open for almost a year now."

Sasuke nodded again. "I see."

"Why don't we discuss what I have planned for you over some coffee and cake? I know you've been eyeing my Danishes since you got in here." This time, she did skip, getting the tray and the coffee pot, she set them down on a near by table. Pouring him some coffee, she looked at him, a big smile plastered on her face. "Cream and sugar?"

Sasuke blinked and sat down opposite her. "Do you want help? I can—"

"Oh don't be all polite just 'cause my brothers think you're going to rape me."

He raised an eyebrow, smirked. "What do you want me to do then? Lay you on the table and ravage you?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She handed him his coffee and sat down, making herself a cup. "That's an idea." She gave a grin.

"If only I wasn't afraid of being castrated." He said shaking his head.

Sakura gave a smile and sipped her coffee. Remembering her motive with the man in front of her, she set down her mug. "Getting to serious matters, I want to discuss with you the reason I bought you."

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

**Preview of the next chapter: ****Sai and Naruto**

Something told Sasuke that he wasn't just going in the back room and baking—nope. Something told him it was something his father, his grandfather and _all_ of his ancestors will not like. Nope, not one bit. Something told Sasuke that this would bring nothing but trouble to his name. The _Uchiha _name.

He felt his heart rate quicken. There was a feeling in his gut, this was the second time he had felt this feeling today, the feeling that said '_NEVER, under __**any **__circumstances,_ _let Sakura drive.'

* * *

_

_**A/N:**__ Haaaaayyyyyy!!!!! Chapter ended! _

_Thank you for reading and please review. But for those who don't want to, thank you for putting hits in my story anyway. And thanks for those who put my story in their c2's, their favorites and their alert lists. Thank you all._

_A few last words, may mga __pinay__diyan__?? I want to hear form you! And does anybody know any good culinary schools out there? Aspiring pastry chef here! (though I know that I'll be in college in four years...I'm a freshie people.)_

_See you again soon!_

—_HyuugaVsUchiha—_


	4. Four: Sai and Naruto

**Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake**

**A/N:**_Allo mon amis__! I am back! I bring you another chapter and thank you for the reviews._

_Saf to say, but this chapter has no preview, so that'll surely keep you guessing. _

_I'll be posting new stories ideas, just rate them on my profile to tell me which you want to read first!_

_This chapter's somewhat short._

**Disclaimer:** _Densha no own!_

_

* * *

_

...:::(•):::... Review corner ...:::(•):::...

**Market Rush**-Thanks for reviewing. You thought Kein was going to rob her? Hahaha. That's a funny thought. I'm glad you actually make my recipes. Though I hope you're not gaining as much weight as I am, trying out recipes. Hehehe... Here's another recipe! Hope you enjoy!

**The Fourth Musketeer**-Thank you for your opinion and I'll work on that. I hope you continue to read and review my story.

**Namarie**-Yes, pastries are good. They're my passion. And I'm glad you appriciate them.

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar**- Aww...you should bake from scratch! It's much more satisfying to eat something you worked hard on. And I can assure you, scratch baking tastes WAY better than box. Personally, I don't like box mixes, unless the recipe calls for it, like my Death by Chocolate (In chapter II//that dessert is one the most heavy and creamy and delicious I have ever tasted). Brownies are the most simple of desserts. I can give you a recipe if you'd like. And you be the judge :)

**lovingserenity**-Patience is a vertue, my friend (I actually hate that quote). The 'M' will be there as the story progresses. My story is not lemon-filled. I don't write those kinds of stories. The rating is mostly 'cause of the sexual tension and the language. But there will be lemon. Don't worry.

**Ch3rrylips**-I'm sure you're not fat. But you're right, that recipe is certainly scruptious. It tastes good (of course) with coffee or tea, whichever you prefer. Thank you for reviewing, and here's the next chapter.

**Alexandria1-** So you just want to be an all-around chef? Both Pastry and Savory? Cool. Personally, I'm not so good at cooking, my talent is really in pastry. Is it really okay if you send me some recipes? Densha thanks you from the bottom of her heart.

_

* * *

_

...:::(•):::...

**Chapter four: ****Sai and Naruto**

...:::(•):::...

* * *

**Sai and Naruto's How-to-get-her Easy Strawberry Shortcake**

2-layers of store-bought shortcake or pound cake

2 cups heavy cream

1 **big **marshmallow

½-cup sugar

1-2 pints fresh, picked and washed strawberries

Confectioners' sugar, for dusting

As we all know, women love strawberries, whipped cream and cake. Let's face it; it's a winner if you want to bag her. And the best thing about this recipe is that you can fool the girl into thinking _you_ took the time to make the cake yourself.

Start by whipping the cream, this recipe you can do by yourself, just for added effort. So place the heavy cream in your mixer on the highest speed then slowly add the sugar. While that's whipping, take the marshmallow and place it in a bowl and microwave it for ten seconds or until it's melted.

Now that the cream's whipped, fold in the melted marshmallow. I know you're wondering why we're putting a marshmallow in whipped cream. The marshmallow actually keeps the whipped cream hard and stiff for a longer period of time. It's like the Viagra of whipped cream, to put it simply.

Okay, almost done. Take the cake layers and—if there is one—cut off the hump on top of the cake, just to make it even, but slice just one cake layer—the bottom layer. Turn the cakes upside-down and spread half of the whipped cream on top of one layer. You can ask the maid to cut the strawberries, lengthwise is best. And just fan those pieces on top of the cream, you can decide on how thick of a layer you want it. Top that with the remaining whipped cream and the next cake layer and place the cake in the refrigerator. Since that's done, get yourself ready then tell the maids to prepare dinner. It's show time.

* * *

...:::(•):::... _Recap:_

_Remembering her motive with the man in front of her, she set down her mug. "Getting to serious matters, I want to discuss with you the reason I bought you."

* * *

_

**Sasuke took a sip** of coffee and looked into her eyes, smiling. "You ground your own coffee beans don't you? Not only that, you put cinnamon and chocolate in it. This tastes amazing." He said, taking another sip. "If I could ask, do you sell this?"

Sakura nodded. "Mmm...Sure, I'll give you a package later. And yes, I do ground them myself."

"You were saying about why you bought me?"

"Mmm." She said, looking down in her cup,

"Well?"

"Pictures."

When Sasuke heard that, he raised an eyebrow. Pictures? She paid fifteen grand just for pictures?? "Excuse me? Pictures?"

Sakura nodded again. "Pictures."

The mug nearly dropped from his fingers, the coffee sloshing around the pastel colored mug. No. He couldn't do that. Nothing with his name, his father would fucking skin him alive! Not to mention Itachi's face in the next family gathering. Sasuke shuddered. He could see it now; his father's unsuppressed rage, Itachi's smug arrogant face. Sasuke shuddered again, he hated that face.

When it came to women, his family's dignity was fine but when it came to _pictures_...it was a big no-no.

"Pictures? Of me doing what exactly?"

"Eating." She said simply.

"And you'd do that because of what? Why? You want to make a fast buck and you're going to blackmail me?"

She just had to laugh. In fact, she was nearly brought to tears. Wiping the fallen droplets, she looked at him, still laughing. "No, silly. That is by far, the stupidest idea I have ever heard." But then she paused, tapping her finger on her chin. "But that's actually a pretty good idea. Maybe I'll reserve that as a plan B if you don't cooperate." She grinned.

"Okay...if it's not blackmail," He leaned his elbows on the table and brought his face just a few inches from her face. "Then it must be something very disreputable."

Sasuke lifted the glass dome from the plate on the table, snagged a Danish and took a bite. "Let me guess...You have a baking fetish and I am your sex toy?" He said the last part with a lecherous smirk.

Sakura flushed a deep pink...a color, Sasuke decided, he liked very much. He watched in complete amusement as she plastered on a glare. His smirk widened. Another thing Sasuke decided he liked very much: Her angry face. It was cute on how Sakura would react to his rebuttals. Sakura snatched the Danish from his hand. "I do _not_ get kinky with my food." Since she, herself was hungry, took a bite. "What I have is a bakery that's in need of help."

"So you paid fifteen grand on me instead of...paying rent? Posters? Doing any kind of publicity?"

"I already did all of those, got a half-pager in _Konoha food_. I also did flyers, posters, TV commercials and radio ads." God, she got a headache every time she thought of all the money she had spent. She stood and took out her margarita cheesecake in the refrigerator. Booze and cheesecake always soothed her headaches, hence the reason why she created the recipe. She sliced herself quite a considerable piece and taking practically half the piece: she ate it exasperatedly.

"I also hired a business consultant, turned out to be the _biggest_ scam I ever fell for. All he did was tell me things that I already knew! And he just kept—"

She stood, taking the cheesecake with her.

As she rambled on, Sasuke took her distraction as an opportunity to get a taste of the cheesecake. The moment it hit his tongue, flavors exploded in his mouth. There was lemon—definitely lemon...orange too, vanilla and of course the familiar taste of booze. It was so creamy, so rich. But at the same time, you could distinctly taste the margarita essence in it. He could imagine himself eating this during the summer.

_Damn...this is good. I wish they served this during the auction._

Sasuke took another bite and hid the plate behind his back as Sakura turned to him. "What did the guy say?

"Said I needed more business." She waved her f0rk around the empty room. "Well duh." Then took another chunk of cheesecake.

"Why didn't you take the easy route? Get a partner, a loan?" He said, still admiring the lingering flavor of the cheesecake in his mouth. If she had asked him to be a partner, he'd gladly do it.

But she shrugged, as if it should never-ever be considered. "I prefer not sharing the little I already make. In addition, I like going to the top on my own. I accepted help once, and I learned I shouldn't ever do it again."

Sasuke forgot about the cheesecake and just looked into her eyes. There was passion and aspiring success in it. She really wanted to make this work. "You're not like any woman I know, Haruno Sakura."

She turned to him, her eyebrow raised. "Why? Because I'm not wearing Donna Karen? Or Gucci? Or driving a CLS?"

Sasuke shook his head. How many times must they fight about this? "Any woman could look good in labeled clothing or look glamorous in a fancy car." He said, his gaze on her frame. Sasuke decided Sakura would _definitely_ look good in a trash bag. Or couture. Or in his bed...naked. He liked that the most. But he had to be serious. "You know that's not what I meant. You're independent, you run this place practically by yourself and though you're in quite the financial ditch, still took the risk at the auction. Now the people in my peer circle, if ever they get into a financial ditch they would never believe in such a financial risk...well mostly because none of them even work. They just speed-dial daddy and it's all okay."

She tilted her head a little, the fork hanging in between her lips. "Ever?"

"Not if they can help it. I mean, those people are just as you described them. For them work is a hobby not a necessity. If they need money, it's just a call to daddy."

"And you're not like that?"

He shook his head. "I try not to spend too much of the money they give me. But I do splurge once in a while."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Is that why you bought a mansion in Okinawa and a villa in the Napa valley?"

"I didn't buy those. The mansion in Okinawa was a birthday gift from Sai and Naruto and a few other people, while the one in Napa was from my parents and my brother."

"They gave you mansions for your birthday?"

He shrugged "It's their money. I won't stop them from doing what they want."

She walked over to him, reached behind his back and grabbed the cheesecake, and took a big bite. Sasuke looked flabbergasted. How had she known?? But she didn't look angry, in fact, she looked more as if she was thinking. Or rather, hungry.

"Hmm...I'd enjoy all that money and fame." She took another bite. "For about six months. Then I'd probably go crazy." She grinned.

"I sometimes do." Maybe that's what he felt. A little crazy, having all that money. Maybe he needed a vacation. He looked at Sakura again, his gaze swimming from her head to her toes. Oh yes, he'd definitely like a vacation on that nice little island.

"That's good to hear." She sliced another piece and brought it to his lips. When he blinked at her, she blinked back. "What, Uchiha? Haven't you had a girl feed you before? Fine, I'll teach you, say 'Ahh'." She said, opening her own mouth, as if feeding a baby. When she finally got him to eat it, she beamed at him. Sasuke stared at her. Was she drunk? Sure, there was liquor in the cheesecake but it wasn't enough to even get a child drunk. How much had she drunk during the auction?

As if reading his mind, Sakura answered. "I'm not drunk."

Sasuke shrugged, as if saying he wasn't thinking it or didn't do it, though he obviously was/did. Something he perfected since he was in his—what his father liked to call it—'mischievous years'.

"Alright, Sasuke. I can't sell my Danish now that you have your teeth marks in it." She reached behind him again, grabbing the Danish he thought he had hidden.

He shrugged that shrug again. "Hey, it might help you. At one interview, Naruto's hair and make up artist sold the brush she used on him, it made almost three-thousand yen on the internet. And that was just for a few hair strands, who knows what a bitten Danish can do for you." He grinned.

"Well, I'm not going to sell anything of yours, yet. As I've said, I have plans for you and I want to start as soon as possible." She walked over to behind the counter and threw him an apron. Sasuke blinked at the white fabric, holding it up. It was a normal apron except for the stores logo on the front in the same hand-written script as her glass windows.

Something told Sasuke that he wasn't just going in the back room and baking—nope. Something told him it was something his father, his grandfather and _all_ of his ancestors will not like. Nope, not one bit. Something told Sasuke that this would bring nothing but trouble to his name. The _Uchiha _name.

He felt his heart rate quicken. There was a feeling in his gut, this was the second time he had felt this feeling today, the feeling that said '_NEVER, under __**any **__circumstances,_ _let Sakura drive.'_

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

**A/N:** _It's sooooooo short! I'm sorry!_

_Thank you again. Please review. Remember: the more review's I get the faster I'll update. This is a two-way street people! Give me some encouragement! _

_I updated fast again, but it's only because I really won't be able to update in quite sometime. Unless...you review. (grins evily)_

_If any of y'all want the margarita cheesecake recipe, just ask, I'll post it._

_Now, before I go, I want to apologize for all those who see my message to _**Yeohman**_, except yeohman himself/herself, of course. It's just that, I am really pissed at what he/she said. And I'm fed up being nice to him/her. And I will continue my story the way I originally planned it. I **did not** base this from any book, and I **did not** copy anything. I have more pride than to copy a story and call it as my own. So _**Yeohman**_, if you're reading this: _**Kiss My Ass.**

_Thank you all and please review. :)_


	5. Happy International Cheesecake Day!

**_Hey there guys! Sorry but this is not a chapter. I'm almost done, just 3 more pages. I'm super sorry and please don't get mad at me, things in school have been SUPER hectic. I'll try to do better, promise. Anyhoo, this is to commemorate International Cheesecake day, which was celebrated yesterday, August 7, 2007. As I promised, here's the Margarita Cheesecake Recipe form Chapter 3...or was that chapter 4? I forgot... Anyway, guys, please enjoy these recipes(to commemorate ICD, I put a few other cheesecake recipes!) Happy Baking!_**

**_One Last Thing: PLEASE CHECK OUT: Tsugi Tsugi To By BlackMailer (those who enjoy a great story and who like detective conan/case closed) Thanks!_**

* * *

**Margarita Cheesecake**

**Ingredients**

Serving: Serves 10

4 Ounces salted pretzels

3/4 Cup sugar

4 Tablespoons unsalted butter, melted, plus more for baking pan

3 (8 ounces each) packages cream cheese

1 Cup sour cream

3/4 Cup sugar

2 Tablespoons Grand Marnier, or Triple Sec

1 Tablespoon tequila

1 Tablespoon grated lime zest

4 large eggs

**Directions**

Preheat oven to 375 degrees with rack in center. Make the crust: Butter a 9 1/2 inch spring form pan: set aside. In a food processor, pulse pretzels to fine crumbs. Add sugar and butter; process until combined.

Press evenly into bottom and slightly up sides (about 1 inch) of the spring form pan. Place on a baking sheet. Bake until light golden brown, 5 to 7 minutes. Set aside to cool.

Reduce oven to 325 degrees. Prepare filling: In the bowl of an electric mixer fitted with the paddle attachment, beat cream cheese until light and fluffy, scraping down sides of bowl to eliminate any lumps, about 1 minute. Add sour cream, sugar, Grand Marnier, tequila, and lime zest; beat until smooth. Add eggs, one at a time, beating to combine after each addition.

Pour into cooled crust (filling will come up higher than crust). Line outside of pan with aluminum foil (to prevent water from seeping in). Place in a roasting pan. Pour hot water to come halfway up sides of spring form pan. Bake until set and slightly firm to the touch, about 1 hour. Remove from water bath, and let cool on a wire rack; refrigerate until chilled, about 4 hours. Run a hot knife around edge of pan to release.

* * *

**Fat free cheesecake **

Crust:  
Cooking spray  
1 3/4 cups fat-free vanilla wafer cookie crumbs, or any fat-free cookie crumbs of your choice  
1/4 cup unsalted butter, melted

Filling:  
3 (8-ounce) packages fat-free cream cheese  
1 cup fat-free sour cream  
2 cups sugar or sugar substitute (recommended: Splenda)  
3 large eggs or 3/4 cup egg substitute  
2 teaspoons lemon zest  
2 tablespoons lemon juice

Lemon Curd:  
1 1/2 teaspoons lemon zest  
6 tablespoons lemon juice  
1 large egg, plus 1 large egg yolk  
1/2 cup sugar or sugar substitute (recommended: Splenda)  
2 tablespoons unsalted butter, cut into bits, or any fat-free butter substitute

Make crust: Preheat oven to 325 degrees F.

Lightly spray a (9-inch) springform pan with cooking spray. Mix crumbs and melted butter in a bowl. Press crumb mixture onto bottom and 1 1/2 inches up side of pan. Bake for 8 to 10 minutes or until edges are lightly golden and crust is set. Cool on rack.

Make filling: In large bowl with electric mixer on medium-high, beat cream cheese and sour cream for 2 to 3 minutes until fluffy. Gradually beat in sugar or sugar substitute. Beat in eggs, 1 at a time, just until incorporated. Beat in zest and juice. Pour into crust. Bake for 1 hour to 1 hour, 15 minutes, or until center is almost set, but still slightly jiggly. (Do not overbake, as it will firm as it cools). Let cool completely.

Make lemon curd: In the top of a double boiler, combine lemon zest, lemon juice, egg, egg yolk, and sugar or sugar substitute over gently simmering water. Whisk until hot and frothy, about 5 minutes. Gradually whisk in butter and continue whisking for 7 minutes or until thickened and coats back of spoon. Remove from heat and cool for 30 minutes.

Run a thin blade around the edge of the springform pan and remove sides. Transfer to a serving plate. Spread lemon curd over top. Let stand at room temperature for 30 minutes. Garnish with raspberries and zest, if desired. Cool cheesecake in refrigerator several hours or overnight before serving

* * *

**Espresso-Hazelnut Cheesecakes With Orange Caramel Sauce**

Biscotti Crust, recipe follows  
1 pound cream cheese, at room temperature  
1 cup sugar  
2 tablespoons cornstarch  
2 large eggs  
2 large egg yolks  
2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract  
3 cups sour cream  
2 tablespoons finely ground toasted hazelnuts  
2 tablespoons Frangelico, or other nut-flavored liqueur  
2 tablespoons unsweetened espresso concentrate  
Clear Orange Caramel Sauce, recipe follows

Spray 8 (10-ounce) disposable paper coffee cups with vegetable cooking spray. Divide the biscotti crust (about 3 1/2 tablespoons for each) among the prepared cups. Press down to make a thick bottom crust. Place on a baking sheet and bake until set, about 10 minutes. Remove from the oven and let cool before filling with the cheesecake batter.

Lower the oven temperature to 225 degrees F.

In a large bowl fitted with an electric mixer with a paddle attachment, beat the cream cheese on high speed until smooth. Combine 3/4 cup of the sugar and cornstarch in a bowl. Add to the cream cheese and beat until smooth.

Beat the eggs, egg yolks, and vanilla together in a small mixing bowl. Add to the cream cheese mixture in 4 additions, scraping down the sides of the bowl between each addition. Add 1 cup of the sour cream and beat to blend. Pour half of the batter into another bowl. To 1 bowl add the hazelnut paste and liqueur, and beat to blend. To the remaining half, add the espresso and beat to blend.

To make the sour cream topping, whisk the remaining 2 cups of sour cream and 1/4 cup of sugar together in a medium bowl. Set aside.

Pour 1/4 cup of the hazelnut mixture into each prepared cup, and top with 1/4 cup of the espresso mixture. Bake until set, about 50 minutes. Remove from the oven and top each cheesecake with 1/4 cup of the sour cream topping. Return to the oven and bake for 15 minutes. Remove from the oven and let cool for 30 minutes on a wire rack. Refrigerate until completely cooled, at least 4 hours or overnight.

Biscotti Crust:  
6 hazelnut biscotti cookies  
2 teaspoons finely ground toasted hazelnuts  
1/4 cup packed light brown sugar  
1/3 cup dried fine bread crumbs  
4 tablespoons unsalted butter, melted

Clear Orange-Caramel Sauce:  
1 1/2 cups sugar  
1/2 cup water  
1 tablespoon grated orange zest  
1 tablespoon fresh lemon juice  
3/4 cup fresh orange juice

Remove from the heat and cool slightly. Strain through a fine mesh strainer into a clean bowl and cool to room temperature before serving.

Yield: 1 3/4 cups

**Butterfinger Cheesecake**  
1 pound cream cheese  
1 cup powdered sugar  
1/4 cup sour cream  
3 eggs  
1/4 cup caramel  
1/4 cup chocolate covered peanut butter bars, coarsely chopped (recommended: Butterfinger) Preheat oven to 300 degrees F.

* * *

Happy Cheesecakes!! 


	6. Five: Yaomi

**Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake**

**A/N: **_Hey people! I missed you all so much. It was my birthday on July 2, so this is like my birthday gift to all of you! I wav u all. Though, I'm really sorry. I was supposed to submit this last July 20 but I was too caught up with school. Again, sorry._

_Before I start the chapter, I just want to mention that this recipe is my—so far—most favorite recipe ever! It's light but decadent, melt in your mouth and totally awesome! Every time I make this, my mouth waters, seriously, it does. In fact, this is my best seller in my business. For those who know, I started a home-run business this summer and already, business is booming. And, I'm proud of that. For those who want to taste _**My **(As in, **PERSONALLY BAKED** by **Moi**) _baked goods then just tell me in your review, I'll send you my details. (This only works if you live in Metro Manila, Philippines) I swear; my head is growing by the second (hahahaha!)_

**Disclaimer:**_ No, I do not own Naruto. Never said I did._

**Fact: **Did you know that a special little chemical in chocolate mimics the effects of Marijuana? Cool Right? So for those who do Marijuana, don't. Just eat chocolate! Yay for

**Warning:** _Wonderful sexual tension!! Ah...love :D_

**Thank you: ****Blackmailer**_ (My beta-reader! I wav u so! My __hempai_:)

**Dedication:**_** To my dearest hempai, I dedicate this chapter to you on your special day (Even though it was in July :D), since I wasn't able to find out what you wanted. I hope this'll suffice for all that you've done for me. I love you, dear, and belated happy birthday.**_

* * *

...:::(•):::... **Review Corner!!!** ...:::(•):::...

**BlackMailer**- Ah! Finally you have reviewed my faithful Hempai. I have been waiting for this! But to counter to what you said, I don't think my writing style is all that good. In fact, I think I'm horrible! Same thing goes with my baking skills. (But that's just me) Hahaha. Well, here's another chapter for you to edit. Thanks for remembering my birthday a few months ago. You're a true friend. Belated happy birthday, mon ami. This chapter is for you. :)

**Cast a spell-**Thank you so. I hope you do try my recipes. I can assure you, it's worth the patience, because I, myself am not a very patient person. Thanks again and here's another chapter!

**Market Rush****-** Wooo! You reviewed! Thank you. Hahahahahaahahaha! "Uchiha Sasuke, Changed Man?!" Funny. I was actually considering that but if I did that, I would change the entire story. It's the little things that count you know, just like in baking. But don't get me wrong, I love that you gave a suggestion like that. And please send some more. It was very nice of you. I'm glad that you did, really. Sorry I didn't update so long, I was trying to fix my habit of dragging it out too much, so I hope this is better. I agree that the best part of baking is sharing it. Tell you're friends that it was a pleasure that they liked them. But you know; _**YOU'RE**_ the one who rocks. _**YOU**_ were the one who did all the work, I just gave you a simple recipe and you made the magic. Continue making that magic, it's a wonderful gift.

**Spread-My-Wings-And-Soar**- Awe, it's too bad you don't make bread form scratch anymore :(

**roxnroll-** Thanks for your support! I also dedicate this chapter to you. Happy reading! (P.S I'm really sorry for making you wait. Forgive me?)

**fairybitch-**Happy birthday, too!!! Yay! I'm sorry if I took soooo long. Hope you had a great one! But you know, it would be sooooo freaky if we were the same age! HAhahahaha!

* * *

...:::(•):::...

**Chapter 5: Yaomi**

...:::(•):::...

* * *

**Yaomi's She's-At-It-Again Lemon Sunshine Cupcakes**

1 1/2 cups flour  
1/2 t. baking powder  
1/4 t. baking soda  
1/4 t. salt  
1 cup sugar  
3/4 cup butter  
3/4 cup buttermilk  
2 eggs  
Juice of 1 large lemon  
Zest of 3 large lemons  
About 1 cup of Lemon Curd (Bottom of recipe)  
Half pint of heavy whipping cream

Okay, you've gotten this far, we're almost through. Now if only that man would cooperate! I know you're having trouble with that, it clearly shows (I'd use that special spa set your sister gave you on your last birthday). But not to worry, that's why I'm here to help. Honey, when dealing with stubborn men, there are two ways to deal with it: Food and sex—or rather sex _appeal_. Don't bother arguing, just get him distracted and you'll have him. However, I want you to know that this is a two way street. So I'll give you the how-to on the food and I'll leave the latter up to you—learn to take a hint, honey.

Lets work fast, start by preheating that oven to 350 degrees and start lining a muffin tin with cupcake liners. In a small bowl, sift together the dry ingredients: flour, baking soda, baking powder and salt. Okay, now with a mixer: cream the butter and the sugar until light and fluffy. Add the eggs one at a time and continue beating until mixture is well combined.

Toss half of the zest with a teaspoon of sugar and set aside. Mix the rest of the zest with the butter, sugar and eggs. Stir the buttermilk, and lemon juice together in a measuring cup with a spout. With the mixer on low, add a third of the flour, careful not to over mix—we don't want hard cupcakes do we? Add a third of the lemon-buttermilk mixture and add the flour again, do this until all of the ingredients are all used. But make sure you end with the flour.

Fill each muffin tin about 1/3 full and make a well in the center, fill the well with a spoon full of lemon curd and top with a little more batter (make sure that in the end, the tin is only 2/3 full) and bake for 18-22 minutes or until golden brown. When the cupcakes have completely cooled, frost with whipped cream and top with the sugared zest. Now, with this and a little cleavage, you'll surely get his attention.

**Lemon curd (A/N: **_I didn't make jokes for this one)_

1 1/2 cups sugar  
5 large eggs  
Juice and zest of about 6 regular lemons or 4 Meyer lemons (the juice should equal about a cup to a cup and a half)  
1/4 cup butter, cut into pieces

In a heavy-bottomed saucepan, whisk the eggs, sugar, juice, and zest together vigorously, until well-blended. Cook slowly over low heat, stirring constantly, until the mixture thickens. Keep stirring, or the eggs will cook unevenly and curdle. This process usually takes about 15-20 minutes, so be prepared to stir for awhile. When it's done, it should easily coat a spoon. Then, remove it from the heat and stir in the butter until it melts.

* * *

Sasuke blinked. "I don't understand."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that stupid look. It's coffee and cake. What's not to get? Aren't you hungry? I know you can't resist cake." She smiled innocently at him.

It wasn't the food Sasuke didn't understand; it was her. Why was she wearing her shirt like that? Was she trying to make him disgrace himself? But it wasn't like he was complaining, actually he liked the fact that she took off her sweater. It was what was _under_ it that bothered him.

Sasuke stared at the thin piece of—almost—see-through lace she wore as a shirt. Her cleavage distracting him, perfectly. Was this what she wanted?? Him distracted out of his mind?

"Sasuke?" Snapping out of his daze, Sasuke looked at her—well rather her face. "Yes?"

"You don't want any?" She pouted, raising the tray higher, staying just below her breasts. Sasuke's mouth watered a little. "No. I want."

Sakura grinned mentally, this all worked perfectly. "Want _what_, Sasuke?" She said sultrily.

"..."

"Sasuke?" Grin.

"Uhh..." She watched him shake his head. He blinked twice before taking the tray off her hands, setting it on the table.

Sakura waited.

"Thanks." He finally said. Sakura really wanted to laugh, but she kept herself composed. She walked over to him, taking the other cake. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was for me."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "It's my store."

Sasuke chuckled. "True, true."

Sure Sasuke knew Sakura wanted to make the most of the time limit, but, this was crazy. How could she had set up _all_ the equipment in just **fifteen** minutes? That was just humanly impossible. Sakura's sister came to help but Sakura just swatted her hand away. It was cute, the way she did it all by herself. The way she'd look all puzzled and confused with the rented equipment. And whenever she or Sasuke would try to help, she'd (I mean this literally) spank them. Sasuke didn't know whether he was turned on or...well there is no "or", he was just turned on.

Yaomi turned to Sasuke, her face fascinated. "You seem nervous, you okay?"

Sasuke blinked, he wasn't even listening to her. He was too caught up watching Sakura put on the equipment—rather the motions of her plump bottom. Suddenly, Sasuke felt an arm on his shoulder, blinking, he turned to the girl. "Hmm? Sorry?"

Yaomi smiled, she knew what he was looking at. A lot of women envied her sister's ass and reactions men gave her, hell, even she did. "I said you seemed nervous, now I see you were just distracted." Her smile widened.

Sasuke brought his hands up to his chest. "No, it wasn't like that—"

He was interrupted by Yaomi's laugh. "You know, there's no reason to pretend. You're not the first to look at my sister that way. I don't really thinks it's bad. In fact, I'm quite envious." She said looking at Sakura.

"All done!" Sakura said, wiping the sweat on her brow. Yaomi smiled. She was sure things would finally go Sakura's way. She worked so hard, so why wouldn't it? She poured everything she got into this place; her sweat and blood, money and her—almost—nonexistent love life. And plus, Yaomi knew that what mom thought would happen wasn't true. The shop wouldn't—

"Are we ready ne-chan?"

"Yeah. Set the camera up while I get Sasuke ready, would you?"

–fail.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hearing the loud- ear piercing scream, Sasuke turned to the red haired woman.

"Is she okay??" he asked Sakura.

Sakura, seeming totally unfazed by the whole screaming thing, looked over her shoulder to look at her sister. "Oh, she's fine, she's just checking if the—"

Gasping quite loudly, Yaomi ran to her sister. "Isn't the atmosphere just P-E-R-F-E-C-T? I mean look!—" Pointing to the equipment, "The lighting is perfect,—" Now to the food on the table, "The food, of course is just magnificent,—" And finally to Sasuke, who gave her a look. "And the model for this shoot! Everything is just...perfect." She finished with a wide grin.

Sakura laughed, she loved it when she saw Yaomi this happy. "Alright. Yaomi, can you put some more sauce in the cheesecake? I think it'll look better with more. We're almost done, I just need to make a few touches on Sasuke."

"Okay, but one question though, Sasuke."

Looking over Sakura's shoulder, said man raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Umm...what's your favorite flavor/food?" Knowing what her sister was up to, Sakura turned to her sister. "Don't you try anything, okay?"

Yaomi blinked innocently. "I'm not trying anything, ne-chan."

"Oh whatever, I know—"

Not really paying attention to the two arguing, Sasuke was brought to attention by Sakura's pink hair. It was so strange. So _pink_. But it wasn't bad, no not at all. It reminded him of one of his favorite foods (aside from tomatoes)—

"Strawberries." He said half-mindedly. Yaomi's eye sparkled. "Really now??"

He nodded lazily, staring at Sakura. Seeing this, Yaomi's eyes sparkled even more. "Ne, Sasuke-san" She said in a rather sing-songy voice.

"Hn?" He replied, still eyeing Sakura.

"Did you know that strawberries are also ne-chan's favorite?" This caught his attention. He stopped staring at Sakura and raised an eyebrow at Yaomi. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Only next to chocolate, though."

Sasuke smirked at Sakura, causing wonderful little shivers to run down her spine. "O-okay, let's start, shall we? Sasuke, can you sit over here, yeah, right there. Yaomi, can you go get the cheesecake? Thank you."

Sakura shivered. She could feel Sasuke's stare as she was fixing the camera angle. '_Don't look up, Sakura. Just don—' _She did. Sasuke grinned wickedly, making a deep blush form on her cheeks that sent her hair to shame. Seeing this, Sasuke grinned wider. She was so cute when she'd blush like that. Sakura licked her lips, finding them slightly dry. She stared at him. He stared at her.

"Got it! Are we ready? Hey ne-chan—" Sensing the thick sexual tension in the room, she stopped her self. Smiling slowly, she turned to Sakura. "You want me to leave you two alone for a bit?"

"N-no. It's okay. We'll get started." Her voice was deep and throaty. She cleared her throat. "Sa-Sasuke, now I want you to—"

"Ne-chan! Let me do it. You're really flustered, you should rest!" Sasuke smirked at that. Knowing that it was all because of him. Reluctantly, Sakura nodded and sat down at a near by chair.

Smiling to herself, Yaomi raised the camera to her face, trying to get a better angle. "Ne, Sasuke-san, just be natural, okay? Wait. No. Don't. Give me sex appeal!"

Sasuke laughed. "Sure, whatever you say, Ma'am."

_Whatever you say, Ma'am.–_

—'_That's exactly what he said last night.' _Sakura blushed, remembering her dream. It really wasn't fair; the fact that she had to deny her self. She felt a warm sensation between her legs. Unconsciously, she crossed her legs tightly, trying to take the pain away, but sadly failing. The action only made the sensation stronger. Sakura tried to bite back a moan but again, she failed.—

As Yaomi snapped away, Sasuke couldn't help but glance at Sakura, seeing her deep blush and heavy breathing. He watched as she crossed her legs, his mouth watering a bit. She looked...so _delicious_ like that; all hot and bothered, it turned him on. A glint developed in his eyes when he heard her moan. Sure, it was soft, he could tell that Yaomi wasn't able to hear it, due to the fact that she still continued taking pictures of him. But he was able to, causing him to smirk.

"Ne, Sakura, are you alright?" He just couldn't resist.

Hearing the name, Yaomi looked at her sister. "Ne-chan?"

Laughing nervously, she nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

Though a bit skeptical, Yaomi nodded. "We're done. Ne, ne-chan, you want me to get you some coffee? How about you Sasuke-san?"

They both nodded. After setting the camera down, Yaomi went to the back room. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Gasp! What could possibly happen to them? Good or Bad? I want to keep y'all guessing. :P_

_I love you all and I hope that these next chapters will make up for the long time I haven't updated. I'm sorry!! I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully by 2-3 weeks from now. That's just a short time, and all I want as a writer is reviews :D _

_That's one of the reasons why it took so long to write this. Another is school. School as a high school student is HARD man. Especially if you're from my school. I'm sure that there are other P out there that are also having a hard time balancing their time as authors and as students._

_So please, don't be so harsh. I'm doing the best I can. I'm really sorry._


	7. Six: Ino

**Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake**

**A/N: **_Hello again, my faithful readers and reviewers. Thank you for those who reviewed. Hugs and cookies to all of you. And none for those who didn't (turns away with a scowl), I'm just kidding :D_

_Thanks for reading anyway._

_Denise (that's my name, if you didn't know.) has a slight problem...her inspiration (inspirasyones as what Denise likes to call them :D) seems to just come and go. Which is very, very bad. Like sometimes, I get a huge burst of wonderful inspiration...and then when I get to the computer to let it all out, POOF! It's gone. :(( So that's why I sometimes take a while to update. _

_But please, I beg of you all, to review. Tell me what the chapter made you feel; did it make you feel mad that I made the plot go this way, or that way?; that the story isn't going good? I want to know these things. They help me. So please, don't just say: "Nice chapter, update soon!"; those kinds of reviews make me sad :(( (it makes me wonder just what do you want, makes me loose inspiration.)_

_Anyway, here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy._

_**Dedicated to:**__ The love of my life, the most caring, loving, supportive friend I've ever had: _**BlackMailer** _and to _**daisukii**.

_**Warning: **__Stereotyping and spilt coffee_

_**OLT: **__Tell me all the recipes you'd like me to use in the future chapters, I live only to please all of you :D

* * *

_

...:::(•):::... **Review corner!!! **...:::(•):::...

**BlackMailer**- You never fail me, hempai . Thank you so much for the support and the love :D Shhhhh!!!! Don't let them know what I am planning! That is not for sure yet! O.O (I love you:D)

**daisukii**- Oh sweet Jesus. You're review was soo long! It made me feel wonderful, I loved it. Thank you so much. Don't give up just because you don't have an oven! That should never ever stop you! It didn't stop me (I used to not have an oven either). I have tasted what Chocolate Kiss has to offer, thanks to your recommendation ;) Have you tried the cakes at Pastry Passion, over at Quezon City? (I don't really know where it is, but I think it's at Quezon Avenue) My cousin is fond of their cakes/pastries. I haven't tasted them yet, though. But hopefully I will in the near future. I am at my sem break right now, so I have the time to update. Thanks for reviewing, have a cookie:D

**dead-smiling-angel**- Could you please send me some recipes? That would be wonderful :D Thanks for the lovely review!! And about the hardly any mistakes, I owe that to my beloved school and my faithful hempai :D

**Market Rush**- Thanks for the support and the review! I hope you keep reviewing :D

* * *

...:::(•):::...

**Chapter Six:** **Ino**

...:::(•):::...

* * *

**Ino's Special Men-Will-Never-Learn White Chocolate Chunk Cranberry Oatmeal Cookies**

2/3 cup butter, softened

2/3 cup brown sugar, packed

2 large eggs

1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract

1 1/2 cups oats (**A/N: **you can use quick-cooking oats; if you're using Quaker oats, use the either the red or the blue package ones :D)

1 1/2 cups all purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 teaspoon salt

6 oz Craisins® (**A/N:** Sweet Jesus, I love Craisins®, especially Ocean Spray Sweetened Dried Craisins® // haha, advertising :D)

2/3 cup white chocolate chunks

Dear Lord. I knew he was too good to be true, acting all gentleman like. Honey, I know what you're going through, and let me tell you, it'll be okay, just have a cookie. I know how much you've wanted to take that kickboxing class at the gym, tell you what, I'll do it with you. We need to get all that frustration out of you. Let's get on with the recipe; Preheat the oven to 350 degrees. Using an electric mixer, cream the butter and the sugar together until light and fluffy. Honey, tell you what, use that new sparkly mixer, it'd be a shame if you didn't use it. Now, after that's all fluffed up, add the eggs, one at a time. Add the vanilla. In a separate bowl, mix the flour, baking soda and the salt. Add that mixture in thirds, beating not too much after each edition, no one likes hard cookies. After all that, fold in the Craisins® and the white chocolate and using an ice cream scoop, scoop each cookie out on a sheet pan. Stick it in the oven for 8-12 minutes, or until golden brown. Now, now, Dear. Eat up, he'll come back.

* * *

**Sakura** blinked when she realized that she was all alone with Sasuke. _'God, this can't be good. Who knows what—'_

"Sakura." Said woman was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name. "Yeah?"

Sakura watched as Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "What, exactly is your concept? I know you're taking pictures for your shop, but what are you going to do?"

"Well, I was planning to use some of the editing skills Yaomi has. She took up a photography editing class, and she's pretty good at it."

"And put what on the picture?"

Putting her index finger on her chin, Sakura pondered a bit. "Ummm...I don't know. Maybe something along the lines of: 'get a taste of what tempts Konoha's hottest bachelor' then put the shops name and the address."

"Oh...Sakura—" He was cut off when Yaomi walked back in, carrying a tray of steamy coffee and a few more cakes. "Ne-chan, can I ask you something?"

Sakura nodded, going into the kitchen with Yaomi. "What is it?"

Suddenly, Yaomi's worried face turned into a perverted grin. "Ne-chan, do you think that we can get him to strip?"

Sakura choked on the coffee she was drinking. "S-Strip?! Are you fucking crazy?! That wasn't why I invested in him!"

Yaomi's grin only got wider. "Yeah, I know. But still! Sex sells, ne-chan! And I know for a fact that not only the women—and a few male--population of Japan, but you too, ne-chan, wants to see Sasuke-san naked."

Sakura blushed a deep scarlet. "Yaomi..."

"What?"

"We can't do that. Even if I wanted to, which I don't—"

"Ne-chan, no need to deny it! It's perfectly normal to be sexually attracted to someone like Sasuke-san! I mean, he is nicely built, cocky and very sly. He is very well toned. Not to mention, you two are about the same age."

"Yaomi..." Sakura groaned. Slapping her hand on her forehead. Yaomi's grin only got wider. "Ne-chan, I know what you're thinking. But it'll be good for the business!"

"Yaomi, no. And that's final." Taking her coffee, Sakura walked back to the store front.

* * *

**Seeing** that Sakura walked back out, Sasuke strode towards her. "Um...Sakura, I'm still not sure about this." 

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura set her cup down on a nearby table. "Why? Is something up?"

"Well, I'm endorsing a product—"

"A product that I _know _you believe in." She said, pointing at the clean plate on the table and the few cheesecake crumbs on his tie.

"Yes, but, Sakura, you're putting my name on it and I'm not sure how my father would react to it. And furthermore, why me of all people? Naruto would've gladly agreed to do this, and so would Sai. God knows that they're attracted to you so much that they're willing to do anything for your attention."

"Really?" She said, pondering a bit.

"Don't get me wrong, Sakura. I believe in your shop. But—"

"I chose you because you catch lots of female attention. And that's what I want for this store."

"Aa. And I want to help you. I really do, I just don't know if this is the best way. I mean, no offense, but if this didn't work out before, why the hell would it work now?" He undid the apron and threw it on the chair.

"Yes!! He's stripping! See ne-chan? This is what we want!! Where's my camera?!" Quickly, Yaomi snapped away.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke? I paid for you, fair and square. I am entitled to whatever I want to do with you."

"No, you paid for an evening with me. As in dinner or a date, not some advertising job. I don't think I want to go through with this. And I'll have you know that if you dare put up those pictures, I'll sue you faster than you can say 'cheesecake'." He was in front of her now. His face only a few inches apart from hers, a smirk on his face.

Sakura glared at him. Finding no words to say.

Tension filled the room.

"Oooohhh...tension...this is good..." Yaomi snapped more pictures.

Sakura sighed, frustrated, her hands on her hips. "What do you want Sasuke? What can I do to make you do this?"

Sasuke's smirk broadened. "You, of course."

Yaomi gasped, finding all of this amusing. "Man! This is like a soap opera! This is the part when you grab her and kiss her. Then, ne-chan will break away, dazed but will slap you and then you'll get into some sort of argument! Oh sweet baby Jesus in the manger! I should have brought the video camera! I could make _millions _on YouTube®!!" (**A/N: **YouTube® is free :)) )

Sakura blinked. The two didn't really pay attention to Yaomi. At this moment, it was only him and her in the room. "Me?"

Sasuke just nodded. Not really finding a reason to explain why.

"You bastard. Are you just that stereotypical? You really just want sex?"

Sasuke frowned. "No, I am not that stereotypical. I admit, I have thought of you and me in a sexual manner. I will not lie to you, Sakura, I find you very attractive and it would be a big plus for me if I could have the chance to sleep with you. But I am not that shallow. I want what you have and you in general." At the end of it, he smirked again.

"What is mine? What do I have to offer? I gave all I got at the auction, remember?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You have so much more than that to offer, Sakura. You have you're business."

"You want my business?"

"Yes. Sakura, you are an amazing baker, you are gifted with all this talent and I would like to use that. Maybe we can come to a compromise, and you could work for us at the hotel."

"God! Isn't it amazing that he just knows what to say, _when_ to say it? This is so sexy, we should get a bed..." Yaomi was at a total high right now. Her grin was evident and the sound of the camera filled the eerily quiet room.

"No. I told you before, I don't want partners."

"This isn't a partnership. I'll buy you're whole business."

Hearing that, Yaomi gasped and nearly dropped the camera. He couldn't do that! Sakura wouldn't let him! She looked at her sister whose head was hung low. "Ne-chan?"

That...bastard. How could he do this to her? How could he distract her, annoy her and bother her and then have the audacity to do this to her already thin patience?! Oh. That's it.

"You bastard! Do you think that I'd even _think_ of giving this—" She motioned her hand around her, "—up for a job at a hotel? Sure, maybe I would get paid more, but why would I?! I love this place. Sure, maybe things aren't going so well but do you actually think that I'd give it up? Why do you think I even bothered with you?! Who do you think you are?!" Grabbing the pot of coffee on the table, she poured it over the Uchiha's head right before storming into the kitchen.

* * *

**Sasuke** glared, furious. The warm coffee leaving a sticky feeling on his skin. Angrily, he grabbed a few paper napkins and stormed out of the store. 

Yaomi watched, in the middle of it all. A grin crept on her face. "I knew this day would be fun."

Taking the camera, she quickly fixed up the equipment and went to the kitchen to comfort her sister.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oooohhh...drama O.O _

_What could happen next? Who knows? Me and Hempai of course! (well she only finds out a few days before you all do :D) _

_**Questions of the chapter**: _

_I recognize that most of my readers are female, but how many are male? _

_Do you people know that I post a recipe every month on my profile? _

_Do you know that I have a question on my profile every so often? _

_How many people read my Author's Notes? _

_Can people share their recipes with me? Tell you what, if it's your birthday, I might just use your recipe!!! Take it as a birthday present :D _

_**----end of questions------- **_

_Give me suggestions of restaurants/cake shops/bakeries okay! Thank you very much to _**daisukii**_ :D _


	8. Seven: Sai and Naruto

**Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake**

**A/N:**

_Heya people! Merry Christmas!! And a happy new year! Go 2008!! Thee alcohol has clearly clouded my mind :)) But it's the holidays; the perfect excuse to drink!!! I don't want you all getting mad at me just because I'm 14, okay? I don't drink like a drunkard. Not at all. I just enjoy a good Vodka Mudshake or Vodka Cruiser when needed :D I never go further than a merlot or a vodka drink :D_

_A lot of you wonder why I don't update fast, I already gave you the most concrete reasons why I don't update fast. But the biggest of all is because not a lot of people review, and I'm used to that. I mean, I understand those people who don't want to review, I sometimes don't. But when I really like the story, I do. Maybe that's what they're feeling, maybe my story isn't good enough or what have you. But that's okay, at least you read my story._

_There are also a lot of people who ask me to lengthen my chapters, well there's a reason why there are chapters that are like that, the reason is that it leaves you hanging and not only that, but I find that an appropriate place to cut it. If I make it longer, there is no suspense, there is no...how can I put this...there is no wonder left. Nothing that would make you say, "What happens next?!". And I like that. It makes you review. (Hah.)_

_I feel the need to ask you for recipe __**suggestions**__. I want to know what you want to make. I know that there are those who try my recipes, and I want to please you :D (Ex: "I really want a good recipe for __(insert dessert here) __, can you make that the next chapter recipe?") Okay? Cool!_

_Actually, I was very sad writing this chapter because two of my favorite reviewers/readers didn't review, but I hope they were able to read it anyway._

**This chapter is dedicated to: **_the most supportive reader: _**daisukii**._ And of course, all of you. This chapter is also dedicated to those who's been wanting something sexual out of this fanfic._

**Warning: **_A perverted and horny Sasuke is not such a bad thing. (Denise feels so tainted and ashamed for writing this chapter! I feel so bad, please no judging!!!)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own nothing.

* * *

_

...:::(•):::... **Review corner!!! **...:::(•):::...

**liz**- Um...thanks for the review but there is a reason behind my sometimes short chapters. I hope you read the author's note above :D

**Xxsilver icexX**- Thank you very much! Here is that update. :D

**Merridaine**- Ah. Yes, the brownies are always top secret ;) I know I'd never share my most favorite brownie recipe. That is for me to know and everyone else to taste :))

**divine lies x3**- Haha. Yes, Yaomi is quite eccentric, isn't she :))

**ApatheticxAmour**-! Thank you!!! Thank you so much for taking the time to read the author's notes, the 'recipe of the month', and all the other stuff. Thank you so much. :D

**Anaielle**- Actually, I don't have a store yet. It's a home-run business. My family says I'm too young to have my own store, not to mention I don't have the time to run it :)) So they said we'd finally make one when I'm 16 (I'm only 14 right now)

**roxnroll**- Oh thank you very much! I would love it if you could share some recipes with me.

**Smiley4Miley**- To answer your questions:

1. No I do not repeat the recipes. The recipes on my 'Recipe of the Month' are shown for one month, and then that's it. It is never to be seen again, not in my story or on any of the succeeding recipe of the months.

2. That chapter was called 'Ino' because Ino is a friend of Sakura in this story. She runs a store beside Sakura's (she owns the store that was mentioned beside Sakura's in chapter 3). She's sort of the girl Sakura leans on. It'll be clearer in later chapters.

Now, thank you for the compliments in your review! Thank you so much :D

**daisukii**- Aww, you flatter me too much. But you know, every time I see you review my story, I smile. I find your reviews so sweet and nice and it makes me happy. Thank you so much. Is it really the first time someone dedicated a chapter to you? I find that very surprising.

It's alright that you don't bake or cook, as long as you have the will and the passion, you can do anything! Hahaha, corny.

Now, to answer your review (you're amusingly long review, which I'll answer in an equally long answer :)) I loved it, don't worry :D)

Actually, I've never been to Mall of Asia. My mom hates SM. She's very...how do I say this..._**very**_ short-tempered. "Picon" if you will. And when we used to go to SM malls, people would bump her and she'd start swearing like a drunken sailor and as we walk, there would be a BIG gap between us and all the other people because they're afraid of her :)) The last time I've been in an SM mall was when I was 8 :))

But I would love to try that place out...I just don't know how. But I'll find a way :D

Of course I know of Chocolate Lovers! I buy my chocolate slabs there. Not their brand though. I don't particularly like it. So I buy their imported variety, maybe you know it, it's called "tulip" or something like that, it's a little more expensive but it tastes better. Well, not really a little, like 100-200-300 pesos more, depending on what chocolate you buy. I buy a lot when I go there. :D

But, I have to say, I don't particularly like the pans they sell. They're not of best quality, so I buy my equipment at Gourdo's :D Though Gourdo's is expensive, the quality is superb. And that's what I search for when I buy cooking/baking equipment. I don't care about the price, just as long as I serve with quality. There's a thrill when I go to Gourdo's, like I want to buy everything. Which I nearly did once…it was my birthday so I was free to spend my heart away :D

I'll find a way to go to all the other places you recommended too! Did you know that you are the 1st reader to ever share these things with me? Thank you so much.

Yes, I am 14 :D Born on July 2nd 1993. Thank you for reviewing, and here's another chapter for you, dear:D

Ps. I'm sorry if I'm really quiet when we chat. I get nervous talking to new people :P Sorry:D:D:D Merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!

* * *

...:::(•):::...

**Chapter Seven****Sai and Naruto**

...:::(•):::...

* * *

**Sai's and Naruto's You-Idiot-How-Could-You-Be-So-Stupid-To-Say-Something-Like-That Coffee Ice Cream**

2 cups whole milk

2 cups heavy cream

1 cup sugar

1/2 cup brewed espresso

1 tablespoon pure vanilla extract

8 large egg yolks

You are an idiot. No, that would be a compliment. A complete imbecile is what you are. How could you let a woman like that, just go away?! Not only are you an idiot because you let such a hot woman go, but you are an idiot because you said the wrong things _and _you didn't even bother to introduce me and Sai!!!! How could you just offer to buy the whole shebang? God, now we're wondering how we could get you out of this.

Prepare an ice-water bath, you know how to do that right? You get a big bowl, add cold water and add a whole truck-load of ice. Combine milk, cream, 1/2 cup sugar, the espresso, and vanilla in a saucepan. Bring to a simmer over medium heat.Meanwhile, whisk together egg yolks and remaining 1/2 cup sugar in a bowl.Gradually whisk half the hot milk mixture into the egg-yolk mixture. Do this really slowly. If we don't do this right, how do we expect for you to get her back? Girls like ice cream...right? Anyway, pour the egg-yolk mixture into saucepan, and whisk. Cook over medium heat, stirring constantly, until thick enough to coat the back of a spoon.

Pour through a fine sieve into a heatproof bowl set in ice-water bath. Let cool, stirring occasionally. Place plastic wrap on surface of custard to prevent a skin from forming, and refrigerate 2 hours.Freeze in an ice cream maker according to manufacturer's instructions. Now, you got to put the soft-serve ice cream into a nice container and freeze it until it's hard. If you screw this up, nothing else will get hard for a LONG time. Good luck man.

* * *

(**A/N:**_**Skip this part if you are not perverted and/or too young. Follow your conscience! Skip it NOW.**_

Sasuke growled, furious, at the itchy, sticky feeling of the coffee on his skin. He was at the hotel now, his private suite. It amazed him that even after TWO showers and a hot soak in the tub, he still smelled and felt the coffee on his skin. And not only the smell of the drink pissed him off, the smell of Sakura's store still lingered on him. The thought of her angered his temper. It was annoying; how she affected him like this. Even just thinking about the pink-haired woman had him hard as a rock.

He gave up trying and put on a shirt and a pair of sweats. Sasuke threw himself at his bed, laying on his back, trying to not hurt his already painful erection. Sure he was angry at her for doing that to him but that didn't mean he didn't find her painfully arousing. She was too sexy to forget. He groaned as he remembered her round bottom, the thought only making him harder. _'Oh screw it.'_ Standing up quickly, he got off his bed and locked the door. Even though he was alone didn't mean he didn't want his privacy. Lying down on his bed again, he gently lifted the front of his sweats, lessening the restraint on his penis. Slipping a hand in, he pictured the pink-haired beauty in quite the compromising position.

Though a part of his mind was telling him he was acting like a teenager; pleasuring himself like this. But that was just an insignificant part of his consciousness—it had no effect on him. The friction that was being produced was just pure bliss.

He panted hard, groaning at the feel of it. Another image suddenly appeared in his head; dirtier, naughtier.

"Ah, Fuck." He groaned. He was close. As he pumped a little harder, Sasuke thought back to his late night dreams. One in particular, they were in her store, on the counter with the lights on. Sasuke inhaled sharply as he felt himself harden even more. After a few more pumps, he came, hot liquid coming out of his manhood. Sasuke sighed, he knew he just had to go back.

* * *

_**Ring…Ring Ring...Ring…**_ When Sasuke heard his phone ring, he secretly hoped it was a certain pink-haired woman. But, life is never that giving.

The dark-haired man sighed. "Naruto…"

"Why? Expecting someone else?" Sasuke could almost see the dumb blonde's wide grin.

"…No…" _Liar!_

"Oh whatever. You were expecting Sakura, weren't you?"

This was one of the reasons why Sasuke was so irritated by Naruto. He always knew what was going through his brain, and just insisted on announcing it to the world. Dumb blond.

Sasuke sighed. "No." Hey, just because Naruto knew, didn't mean he had to admit it. No one would believe that blabbermouth without proof. Sasuke laughed in the inside, even though the smirk he showed betrayed him.

"Whatever." The blonde laughed. "We're coming over."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Sai, obviously! Or would you rather Itachi?" He laughed again.

Sasuke practically _see_ the smirk on his brothers face. Not only that, he could _hear_ his brother's words in his head: _"Awww…little Sasuke has a crush?"_

Sasuke growled; low and deep. "No." He said firmly.

It annoyed Sasuke even more that Naruto was enjoying this. The sound of his laughter was too…_happy_, in Sasuke's opinion.

"Where are you? In the mansion? The summer house?"

"No. I'm at the hotel."

"Uhh…which hotel?"

"…think for one second."

"…where?" _Dumb ass…_

"Naruto, what hotel—in the entire world—do I stay in for free?"

"Uhh…yours?"

"There you go." He ended the call.

On the other line, Naruto sighed and turned to Sai. "Sasuke has his period."

At this, Sai laughed. "We'll bring him some ice cream and cake, then."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh. "And some extra tampons."

* * *

**When Sasuke heard the loud laughter and the idiotic voices outside his suite, **he knew exactly who was behind those doors. He waited, rather impatiently, leaning his hip on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. When the door opened, Sasuke sighed. "Hey."

The two men grinned at each other. "We brought you something..." Naruto's grin grew even wider as they watched Sasuke's eyebrow rise. Sai brought out the paper bag from behind him. "Since it's your time of the month and since you're clearly having rabid mood swings—" Sasuke twitched, fighting the strong urge to punch his best friends. Naturally, it had no effect on the two. "—and since Naruto and I are such good friends, we thought of bringing you some ice cream and cake."

"…"

"Awww, come on, Sasuke! We even bought you some tamp—" Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, a glass vase was flying towards his face. Sai tensed but relaxed again when Naruto caught the vase rather casually. "—ons." The blonde grinned; teeth and gums. "C'mon Sasuke. Aren't we a little old to be doing this? A little immature, don't you think?" He said as he placed the vase down on a nearby table.

Sasuke twitched. So _he_ was the immature one? Unbelievable. "Whatever." He said, walking back to his room.

Sai grinned again, turning to Naruto, who still wore his toothy grin. "Aww, c'mon Sasuke! Don't be like that. We're not even done showing you your presents! We even have some movies!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, his back still turned to them. "What kind?" For some reason, Sasuke didn't have a good feeling…

"We have lots!—" The two men stood on either side of him now, a hand on both of his shoulders, their grins still wide and ostentatious. "—We have The Notebook, Beaches, Pretty Woman, Sweet Home Alabama…" As they rambled on, Sasuke twitched madly; his patience evaporating_. Chick_ _Flicks?_

"Are you two done yet?"

"Aww…you don't want to watch?" They asked in unison.

"No, shitheads. I don't."

"Hey, don't be like that, Sasuke." Sai asked, his voice suddenly so serious.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "We just wanted to take your mind off Sakura…what exactly happened anyway?"

"Actually, I don't really know…I just said I wanted to help her and then she goes and dumps all this _hot_ coffee on me."

They were in his room now, Sasuke sitting on the foot of his large bed with Sai and Naruto standing in front of him. The two men looked at Sasuke, then at each other, grinning wickedly. "You probably deserved it." They said in unison.

"You offered her money, didn't you?" Naruto said, almost laughing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but I still don't—"

They laughed again, making Sasuke even more irked. "Sasuke, women like Sakura aren't the ones we're used to. She's different in a sense that she wants to be and _is_ independent and not reliant on a trust fund like we are." Sai said.

"Yeah. Not to mention, they're feisty and hard to get with. Which isn't really a bad thing, but it's hard to read that kind of a woman. But then again; she's hot." Naruto said the last part grinning.

Sasuke glared at him. "You've been looking at her…"

This made Naruto's day. "Ooh…jealous?" Sasuke shook.

"Not to mention, they've already had their lovers' squabble, it's only right that he's jealous. I think Sasuke's scared of loosing his little vixen."

Today really wasn't a good day for Sasuke. First the hot coffee, then this? God really loved him. He waited, letting the two go on and on about his love for Sakura and how he turned into this little girl, getting all worked up. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah," they looked at each other, pleased with themselves. "I guess we're done. We just wanted to drop by—have a laugh."

"Yeah, we have to get going. The Madoka cousins aren't that patient." Sai grinned.

"..The Madoka's? As in Keiko and Akiko Madoka?" The infamous Madoka cousins were, well, infamous for their promiscuous attitudes and their famous sex toy line. They were never Sasuke's type, though they've tried to seduce him many times. Each time failed.

"Yeah. Isn't that just funny?"

"No, not really."

They shrugged. "Just because you didn't want them doesn't mean we don't have to too."

For the first time today, Sasuke laughed. "That's true. Well have fun then."

"That's what we're hoping for." This time, all three of them laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there we go! I'll update soon, hopefully! Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews and I hope you all had a great 2007 and again, belated Merry Christmas!! Sorry if this is short :D I love you :D:D:D_


	9. Ring the Alarms! Announcement!

**Hello Friends! I am nearly finished with chapter 8! Yay! **

**This is just to say; I am in need of a Beta-reader!!**

**I'll be holding auditions, okay? So email me at: denisegvalencia(at symbol)yahoo(.)com ((just take out the Parenthesis)) or PM me on Multiply (sweetwhitechocolate is my username). Do not, I repeat, do NOT PM me on If you do, I'll disqualify you immediately. Follow the rules, my friend.**

**There are a few requirements though:**

**1. You ****must**** have impeccable grammar and spelling.**

**2. You ****must**** know when and how to place your punctuation marks.**

**3. You ****must**** be a reader of my story.**

**4. You ****must****—when applying for this—give me your username, name, age, country, language spoken most often and email. That way I can email you the document.**

**5. You ****must**** be a food fanatic. Or at least enjoy food.**

**6. You ****must**** know your MS Word and how to use it.**

**7. You ****must**** have a wide vocabulary or know how to use your dictionary and thesaurus quite well (making sure they're updated). Or like me, I have them in my laptop. **

**8. You ****must ****be able to read and understand fast, so that all the necessary changes can be finished quickly.**

**Okay, this is going to happen:**

**I changed what you are going to do. Email me if you weren't emailed. I just changed it today, February 25, 2008.**

_Important Note:_** When you are my beta-reader, you will send me back the document and I shall read it over, comparing it with the original manuscript and then contemplate whether I should post your copy or mine, or a combination of the two. Secondly, you are to notify where you have corrected.**

**Finally and most importantly, I should be able to trust you. If I found out that you are leaking information or posting a story like mine or using my style of writing without my permission, I shall report you as a carbon copy. Are we clear on this?**

**I don't want anybody stealing my story.**

**I'm really excited for this!! I hope my future beta-reader is also a Filipino, but if you're not, that's fine. It would just be easier, more contact. But I won't treat you any different if you weren't a Filipino or living in the Philippines. I am not—in any way—racist.**

**I encourage you all to try! This will be so much fun :)) If the likely case that there are two 1****st**** place winners, you both will be my Beta-readers :D Is that okay?**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if this seems too formal or so serious. I just hate bad grammar and I don't want my story to have bad grammar because of a bad Beta-reader. Thanks for pointing it out Sakuraangel1327. **

**Sakuraangel1327, it's just that my story prides itself with good grammar. That's how I get my reviews, aside from the plot. Realize that.**

March 25, 2008

Okay Friends! I posted this quite some time ago and I just want to tell you all that I have my new beta team and please stop applying :D

But don't loose hope, maybe I'll need one more in the future :D

Chapter 8 will be up soon!

--Denise


	10. Eight: Yaomi

**Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake**

**A/N: **_Hiyo! Oh god...I'm soo happy! Thank you soo much for reviewing my story! I was so pleased with just the first night! Thank you, really, it means so much to me that I know what you feel about the chapters. And since I was so happy, I lengthened the chapter just for you guys :D :D (and not just my author's notes :D)_

_Okay! School is out! YAY!! What time is it? Summer time! Haha, you know, our class actually did that scene on the last day of school? We totally reenacted it :))_

_Anyway, I posted the Recipe of the Month© already. Hope you all checked it out :D_

_Oh I shall give credit to three reviewers! They did exactly what I wanted! So they shall be rewarded! Thank you to _**SakuBunny**_ and _**silentscream16 **and **MarketRush**_!! Thank you!!_

_Now since _**SakuBunny**_ requested 1__st__, I'll make this chapter's recipe something with Blueberries. And the next chapter; a cake with lots of alcohol, just like _**silentscream16 **_requested, no nuts :)) I'm not one for nuts either. But since it's _**silentscream16**_'s anniversary next month, I decided that the Recipe of the Month© (of January) is dedicated to you instead, so I hope you checked it out last January :D(If you didn't, just tell me in your review, I'll email it to you or something). _**MarketRush**_, tell me your answer in your reply (my reply to your request is in the Review Corner :D__)_

_**Okay, now I want to share :D **_

_I made rice pudding for the first time! And it was a success!! I was so proud! Now the story why I made rice pudding is because; I've been wondering what it tastes like, sure I've tasted Champorado (all you Filipinos know what I'm talking about :D__), but I've never tasted the one the whole world is accustomed to. So I decided to try it._

_I haven't told you all yet( I always seem to forget) but my Tita (aunt) came from the states this Christmas and gave me many new things smiles a big, big smile (a KitchenAid Artisan© Mixer—I love it more than anything—, hazelnuts—something you can't buy in the Philippines. I've been wanting hazelnuts for the longest time and I love her sooo much because she bought me 5 pounds of hazelnuts—and finally, nearly as important as my new KitchenAid, __**Vanilla Beans**_. _Vanilla beans are not sold in the Philippines as well, and I am eternally grateful for her bringing me a whole ¼ lbs. (that's about 35-40 bean pods )! _

_So I decided to make Rice Pudding with my beautiful and fragrant (dear lord—it's better than drugs) Vanilla beans. It was a Vanilla Bean and Orange Rice Pudding, the original recipe had Rum but I don't have rum in my house so I decided to just take that away and it still tasted wonderful. _

_I also used my vanilla beans during new years, I made Red Velvet Cupcakes and the icing was a Cream Cheese and Vanilla Bean Frosting (I wish I had pictures to share but sadly I don't TT3TT) and it was also very, very delicious (God those cupcakes were __**DELICIOUS**__). Don't fret, I shall make those cupcakes again and I'll post them on my multiply site so that you can see for yourself ;D (but remember, my multiply is CONTACTS ONLY, add me ;D)_

_And remember, if you're in the Philippines, and in Metro Manila, you can order them ;D _

_My prices aren't so bad, you're getting good quality; I use Qeensland Butter, imported chocolates—usually Valrhona or Ghiradelli if I can get them. And I make them look appetizingly delicious ( I'll post them in my multiply—add me!! :D) not only that, I use Philly Cream Cheese and I buy my cupcake liners from Gourdo's (for those who don't live in the Philippines, Gourdo's is a cooking specialty store—last month, I was there and I looked at a tiny tin of tea, it was P250+. I was like: OO) and the cupcake liners there are beautiful…but with a price. So it's only right that my price is not that cheap, BUT, their still cheaper than Cupcakes©!! I __**never**__ charge P120 for just ONE cupcake. HELL NO. But, that's just me._

_Okay, I'm done sharing :D Why don't you guys tell me what you made whether cooked or baked recently (that you've never made before) that you are really proud of? I want sharing :D _

_I was also sad making this chapter because even though one of my favorite reviewers reviewed, ANOTHER two of my favorite reviewers did _not_ review :( Maybe they were busy. I dedicate this chapter to them anyway (though I won't mention who they are) and also to a few others (just look at the dedications)._

**Important Note: **_I know that my Authors Notes are long, forgive me, please? I just like sharing my life with you; I like having a connection with my readers :D I think that's an important factor in drawing people to you, don't you think? :D_

**Warning: **_A sad, picked on, little Sasuke is always enjoyed._

**Dedications/Thank you's: **_Thank you to: _**SakuBunny**_ and _**silentscream16** and **MarketRush **_and _**Paiwan **_for requesting and of course, my new beta's: _**Merridaine **and **littlehomiieex3, Frog-Wallet** _and _**Sakura4eva**

**Disclaimer: **_I wish._

* * *

...:(•):... **Review corner!! **...:(•):...

**Windy days and daisy chains**_- _I'm really glad you think so!

You're right, maybe I should look at it from that perspective, it's just that, I like knowing what people think about my writing, same as with my baking. Well I do cook, but I don't really enjoy it. Something about the heat of the flames and all the tossing and preparation makes me a little stressed. Baking is my, how do I say this, my…medium of relaxation, if you will. I'm head over heels for it :D

I would love that recipe for (I trust you on this :)) ) "the most amazing biscuits"!! I myself love making biscuits, but I can't say I make them well 

Your review really did make me happy, thank you :D

Hope you had a happy new year!

**Merridaine**- haha, yes I am 14, turning 15 this July. I know I don't write like one that both makes me feel happy and makes me feel a little ashamed :(

But it's not your fault! I've always known that, so don't think of it that way :D And you did a beautiful job of beta-ing :D

**Smiley4Miley**- I hope this update wasn't too slow :)) Thank you for reviewing :D

**LonleyWhiteFlower**- Thank you for reading my story and thank you for thinking it's unique and not cliché! I hope you had a good new year as well. I will assure you that these recipes are de-lic-ious, I have tested them before posting them here :D

**Xxsilver icexX-** I'm really glad you liked that part :))

**pink-strawberries**- Is that how the manga is nowadays? Wow…

**Anita Tseu**- Oh!! It's you!! I was wondering where you went :)) Thanks soo much for reviewing!

**Market Rush**- It's nice to hear from you again! It really was hard to write that part of the story, I mean, it's easy to _read _a lemon but not as easy to _write _a lemon (I guess I need to practice…blushes madly). I'd be happy to give a recipe! Would you like me to PM you or is it alright if I make it the next Recipe of the Month©? Or maybe the next chapter? Just tell me in your review :D

Don't feel guilty about not reviewing! You were at school and were busy, don't beat yourself up! Though thank you for reviewing and doing all that :D Here's another chapter!

**VeRnAqUaY**- Thank you soo much for reviewing and thank you for all the wonderful things you said :D

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar**- Aren't they just the nicest friends? XD

**minniemousemom**- Oh thank you for reading and reviewing my story! Please try the recipes sometime :D

**crescent moon at midnight**- Oh!! I simply love your reviews!!

They're full of charm and they especially make me laugh :D

Thank you sooo much for reviewing my story, and thank you for the compliments on my grammar :D

I owe that all to my school, MS Word and, of course, my wonderful beta's. :D

Oh please try my recipes! I assure you they won't leave you disappointed! I always "test drive" new recipes before posting them/sharing them with people. I agree with you, I do feel guilty for not sharing any holiday cookies…if you want some recipes, you may always ask :D

I thought about making December's Recipe of the Month© a holiday cookie recipe, though, I chose Cinnamon Raisin Bread instead. There was just something Christmassy in Cinnamon, you know? But still, no way of taking it back now :(

I hope you also had a wonderful Christmas and a wonderful new year :D

Dots, Circles and Love (forgive me copying you bothers you, I don't want to be rude :),

Denise.

**Cherry Flavored Sushi**- HIYO!! I'm so happy you like my fic :"

I love cheesecakes too XD

I don't mind that you don't write/review in Filipino, I myself aren't so good in Filipino, well I can speak it (not so well XD) but not really write it.

My preferred language is English (though I can speak in Spanish, French, German, Chinese and Japanese) :D I have better grammar, as you can read :)

Don't ever say you suck at baking!

That's negative thinking!

As long as you try and try and read the directions properly and not over-beat and put tons of love, you're set!!

Oh, and most importantly—aside from putting in a ton of love and sugar…and don't forget the butter ;)—bake what you want to eat, bake what makes you happy :)

Don't ever bake something that pressures you, unless you're like me—I love a challenge ;P

I don't mind that you didn't review each chapter, don't worry! As long as I continue to make you wonder what happens next and you enjoy my story, I'll be happy :D

**DcDreamer**- Hey, it's fine that you didn't review all my previous chapters. What matters is that I know you read it! I know that you were expecting some hot, kinky lemons—I'm sure you thought it was that kind of fic (insert smirk)—probably involving food. Kinky, kinky, kinky.

And there will be, soon. Actually, in the beginning, when I started writing and conceptualizing this story; I wasn't planning on putting a lemon but, you know how it is. All my reviewers want lemons, and you have to keep them happy to keep the reviews coming, you know?

Thanks for reviewing and reading my Author's Notes! Here's the next chapter!

**eleanaleone**- Did you seriously try my recipes? Awww, thank you!!

**kanna01**- I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing!

**Paiwan**- I must disagree, I am not a fluid writer, nor am I a good one!

When I re-read my previous chapters, I saw soooo many typos—I was going to shoot myself. I bet there are typo's here. I can feel it; I can feel it in my _bones_. At least _were_—my beta team is quite reliable :D

Oh my God! You tried it? Was it to your liking? If it was, that makes me happy :D. I'll make a note of putting that recipe in the following chapters, thanks so much for requesting :)

Oh yes, the financial part of living and studying in France. I can say that I'm sort of prepared—I take my time and research on "Cordon Bleu" (my choice :D) and I took a look at the tuition fee and wasn't at all surprised. I plan going there after I go to college—either the one in France or the one in England.

Oh yes, Switzerland. There's a school there (you could say my "backup") called "Les Roches" or some thing like that…I know a chef from there. He's amazing, he has all this personality and great food ability that when I tried his food, I cried on the inside from all the flavors I was experiencing.

Though, I'm planning to go to this school "Enderun" for college, where they teach me everything I need—it's better than going to college then Culinary School and Culinary School again. Luckily, one of them is located here in the Philippines and they have great career opportunities for me—all sorts of internships. I can just go there then apply for "Le Cordon Bleu" to get my License.

Anyway, it's so cool that you're French! Do you know how to speak French? I always wanted to learn French. Do you live in France? If you do, that's so cool.

**NinjaNitaRamenChan**- Hello! First, I want to say thank you for reviewing my story :D

Haha, I'm happy you like them too :D

I have a question though, do you know what's Sai's last name? I have no idea what it is and I would love to know it. Or maybe he's like Tenten; surname-less.I know that my chapters are short, please forgive me. I've lengthened this one ;).No, I have not written the lemon yet. I don't know how to write one. But—due to all the requests for one—I'll be writing one in one of the future chapters.

I'm so happy that you enjoy my story! Thank you so much :D

BTW, thank you for the recipe and your application :)

**Frog-Wallet**-Oh Thank you so much for reviewing, and lets not forget, that wonderful oneshot you wrote for me :" Thank you :)

Your review was too kind—no. Kind is an understatement. Though I can do nothing but thank you for your kind words.

Thank you again for that oneshot and your review.

**supreme383**-Thank you for reviewing,

Its fine, that position has been filled nicely and that was purely voluntary.

Yes, there is a lemon, though I haven't written it yet. It'll come sooner or later.

That chapter was named Ino because Ino is a friend of Sakura, just because I name the chapter a certain chapter, doesn't mean he'll/she'll be in that chapter.

**anime59**- Thank you for reviewing.

Some people say that, but it's all just because of MS Word :))

I need a beta-reader because there are typos, and I don't like confusing my readers.Haha, yes I am a Filipino, a _Filipina_, to make it even better :)) No offense to any males out there :P

**asianangelgirl**- Haha, yes, I have updated :))

I'm glad that you found my story again and was able to review, thank you :D

I' m sorry if this update wasn't so fast but I had a beta-reader audition to judge. Thank you for being so patient though :D

I disagree though, I don't think they're honored to be my beta's, _I'm_ honored to have them as my betas. Their grammar and vocabulary is impeccable and above impressive. In fact, honored is an understatement.

* * *

...:(•):...

**Chapter Eight****: ****Yaomi**

...:(•):...

* * *

**Yaomi's He-Deserved-It Blueberry Coffee Cake Muffins**

12 tablespoons (1½ sticks) unsalted butter, at room temperature

1 1/2 cups sugar  
3 extra-large eggs, at room temperature  
1 1/2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract  
8 ounces (about 1 cup) sour cream  
1/4 cup milk  
2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour  
2 teaspoons baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon baking soda  
1/2 teaspoon kosher salt  
2 half-pints fresh blueberries, picked through for stems or 4 cups frozen blueberries, thawed or 4 cups dried blueberries, reconstituted (**A/N: **_Personally, I use dried blueberries or canned blueberry topping where I carefully strain the thick...saucy substance,__ just use the blueberries.))_

Calm down, honey. I'm pretty sure he's still smelling like coffee. Let's start by preheating the oven to 350 degrees. And while you're at it, place paper liners in the muffin pans. That rat bastard, he'll be back.

Who does he think he is? Just 'cause he's rich.

Cheer up, eat some muffins, I know they're your favorite.

Lets get started: In the bowl of an electric mixer fitted with the paddle attachment, cream the butter and sugar until light and fluffy, about 5 minutes. With the mixer on low speed, add the eggs 1 at a time, then add the vanilla, sour cream, and milk(do this patiently, I know you're frustrated, but dear, we don't rush these things). In a separate bowl, sift together the flour, baking powder, baking soda, and salt. With the mixer on low speed add the flour mixture to the batter and beat until just mixed. Fold in the blueberries with a spatula and be sure the batter is completely mixed.

Almost done. See? I knew this would calm you down.

Now, scoop the batter into the prepared muffin pans, filling each cup just over the top, and bake for 25 to 30 minutes, until the muffins are lightly browned on top and a cake tester comes out clean.

Honey, don't worry, they always come back.

* * *

**After Sai and Naruto left, **Sasuke was able to think about Sakura again. Sure, he was a little blunt; sure, he was a little stupid for asking something so obviously out of the question. But it was different with Sakura; with her, he doesn't really think as much. It was really strange, usually he would always take the extra precautions when he was talking to people- but with her, he was as blank as a piece of paper.

As Sasuke lazed on his couch, he stared impassively at the blank screen of the dormant television. After what seemed like hours, the doorbell rang again. A frown made its way onto Sasuke's features as he made his way to the foyer.

"Sasu-chan!! Open up!" Oh God. First the two idiots— now _her_? Don't take him the wrong way, Sasuke loves his dear cousin. But Dear Lord, she was a pain in the ass. His eyes widened and quickly, Sasuke ducked down. Hoping— Praying, that Mika didn't see him through the peephole.

"Sasu-chan, I know you're there! Naru-kun and Sai-kun told me you were here!" Those shit-heads. Those no good, motherfucking, shit-heads. Cursing under his breath, Sasuke stood up.

"Okay, okay."

The second Sasuke opened the door a small, thin, dark-haired woman grinned up at him.

"Got your period, love?"

Sasuke's eye twitched; he slammed the door in Mika's face. He knew this would happen, he knew those no good, motherfucking, idiotic shit-heads would tell her. Oh, they will pay. On the other side of the door, he heard Mika's loud laughter. Heck, he bet that the people five floors down could hear her. Silently, Sasuke thanked God that the penthouse floor was only for him. He leant against the door.

"Awww! C'mon, Sasu-chan! Don't be like that! I brought cake- I bought it especially for you! It isn't even that sweet, baked just the way you like it!" He didn't want cake, not unless it was from Sakura's store; made by Sakura's little hands. Fuck, there he went again.

Sasuke suddenly felt great pain, immediately slumping to the floor. He cursed as he looked up to see Mika's triumphant face. Kneeling down to him, she dangled a pair of keys in his face; her grin wider than ever.

"Just because you're grumpy, doesn't mean I'm going to stop." He grunted as she stepped on his back, her stiletto heels digging into the tender flesh. He forgot she had spare keys. She walked over to the kitchen, Mika's heels tapped loudly on the wood.

"Sasu-chan, are you hungry? I'll serve you some cake."

For the moment, Sasuke just wanted to lie there and die. Today really wasn't his day. First, he gets coffee splashed all over him, _then_ he had to deal with two shit-heads and _**now**_, Mika. Oh yes, Mika was in a class of her own. He grunted again as he pushed himself up- the pain form Mika's sharp heels still stinging his back.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Mika?"

Swiftly turning to him, the hem of her blue summer dress swaying, she smiled. Sasuke didn't like that smile.

"Why, dear Sasu-chan, don't you love having me over?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just glared. This only seemed to please her further. He watched cautiously as her smile widened.

"I thought so." She beckoned him closer, holding up the plate. Upon which was a slice of strawberry shortcake. Strawberries…Suddenly, the image of Sakura's lips appeared in his head. He shook his head, though failing to shake away the thought of her. He walked over to Mika, grabbing a fork from the table.

"Taste it. I swear; it's heaven." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the cake slice. He had tasted heaven before. Could this be good enough to even compare? Before the cake hit his lips, something caught Sasuke's eye. Taking the fork away from his open mouth, he looked past Mika. His eyes widened- it was impossible. There, on the table, was a cake box lying in all its dodger blue glory, upon it was the word '**Pâtisserie**'. As his mind drifted off to last night, he realized he had forgotten the coffee Sakura promised him. Looking to where Sasuke's eyes seemed to be fixated, Mika smiled.

"I found that cake shop just this morning—had a cup of coffee there. I'd just come back from France and a friend of mine was telling me about that place. I just _had _to try it out. I saw the owner too," At that, Sasuke stiffened, though Mika seemed oblivious.

"Though I never got her name. But, dear Lord, Sasuke, she was gorgeous! I swear; I'd kill for her skin. You should have seen her Sasuke; she had the strangest hair color! It was a pastel pink and her eyes—oh My God—they were the most beautiful shade of green. _**And,**_ she was so kind! She gave me some ground coffee. Sasuke, you have to try it!"

As she continued, Sasuke slowly ate the cake. It was just as he thought—heaven. The cake wasn't too sweet, just the way he liked it. Not only that; it was moist—almost melting in his mouth. The strawberries were ripened to their peak and the whipped cream frosting was in a class of its own.

"I swear, Sasuke. Maybe we should go there one day—"

He cut her off. "No."

"Why not? I bet you'd love her! If I knew anything—" Sasuke gave her a look, she caught it. "—and don't give me that look!—and I do; you're made for each other."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because, I just do! Never question a woman's intuition," She paused, gave him a once over. "You two would have the most gorgeous babies." Sasuke stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Babies?"

Mika only nodded, acting as though this were a normal thing.

"Babies." She confirmed

He took another slice of the cake, this time not using a plate or a fork, just his hands. Mika giggled.

"I told you it was heaven!" She made a move to get a slice of her own but Sasuke swatted her hands away.

"My cake…" He muttered defensively.

Mika laughed at her cousin's actions. Who was the one saying he didn't want cake, all of two minutes ago?

Evening came and Mika still hadn't gone home**.** Not that Sasuke minded, admittedly, he did like having Mika over. They were still in his kitchen; eating pizza this time. After trying relentlessly to get a piece of cake away from Sasuke and failing every time. Mika insisted that she was hungry; so, they decided to order pizza. Just because they were rich, didn't mean they didn't enjoy a little Pizza Hut or Yellow Cab now and then. Today it was Pizza Hut.

"So," Mika blotted her pizza with a tissue before taking a small bite "Have you met anyone?"

Unlike her, Sasuke ate it without removing the fatty grease. He didn't care about his weight.

"Sort of." She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by; 'Sort of'?" Sasuke shrugged.

"'Sort of' is the best way to describe it."

Mika just chuckled, knowing her cousin all too well.

"No it isn't, you're just too stubborn to say that you like her but you screwed it up when it was getting good."

Sasuke smirked. It was amazing how well she knew him—not that he'd ever admit it. "Intuition…?" At that, Mika grinned.

"You bet."

Caught by the moment, Sasuke laughed along with her.

* * *

**As Sakura closed up shop, **she couldn't help but think of the lady that had come this morning. _'Uchiha Mika…'_

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. She was _definitely _Sasuke's cousin. Her long hair, slim figure and her deep onyx eyes gave it away _'Not to mention, she was extraordinarily beautiful'._

She would never forget the way she just waltzed in and childishly skipped around; looking at all the cakes and pastries. It didn't stop there; Mika had grabbed her hand, dragging her to one of the see through refrigerators, pointing at her strawberry shortcake—it had been very memorable.

_**/Flashback/**_

_It was morning, barely even nine. Sakura had had a hard night the night before; she didn't get much sleep and was rather cranky. As she was opening up, the store's sign still reading 'closed', Sakura was startled to hear a loud tapping on the store's glass door. Looking up, she saw a woman waving at her, a wide smile plastered on her face._

_Blinking, the confused store owner wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and walked to the front door to find that the woman had already entered the store. Sakura watched as she looked around smiling, her hands behind her back, ankles crossed, and slightly bent forward. The lady reminded Sakura of a child looking around an unfamiliar place. Finally, she turned her attention to Sakura, her smile reaching her eyes._

_As she skipped toward her, the pinkette couldn't help but blink in confusion again. "Yes?"_

_Straightening up suddenly (her ankles were crossed), the new comer grinned. "Hi!"_

_Sakura couldn't help but smile back, slightly laughing. "Hi."_

_She watched again as the woman skipped to the counter, looking at all the cakes. "Wow! Do you make these?" she questioned, looking at Sakura with her head angled slightly, eyes brimming with curiosity._

_Nodding, Sakura walked over to her. "Is there something you'd like?"_

_The woman laughed, the sound resembling a song. "How about everything?" She laughed again. "They all look so good!"_

_Sakura smiled, "Do you want a cup of coffee? It's freshly brewed."_

_The woman nodded __frivolously_ _, "Yes, please." Hearing her response, Sakura went behind the counter to prepare the coffee._

_At that moment, Yaomi walked out of the kitchen. Jumping slightly at the site of a customer; Yaomi dropped her apron. The woman giggled. "Good morning!"_

_Standing up again, Yaomi wore the garment. "Good morning. Would you like anything?"_

_Before the woman could answer her, though, Sakura spoke up again. "We were just about to have coffee; do you want some, Yaomi?"_

_"Sure. Would you like to take a seat, Ma'am?" she asked, curtously._

_The woman smiled at the two sisters, sitting at a nearby table. "Yes, thank you."_

_Taking out a tray, Sakura set the mugs atop the corresponding plates and placed a plate with three muffins on the tray. Though the coffee already came with a complementary cookie, it was early in the morning and she was in a better mood._

_Yaomi sat in front of the woman, giving her a gentle smile. She smiled back. Setting the tray down, Sakura placed a cup in front of the two, one in front of the vacant chair beside Yaomi and the muffin plate in the middle. Taking a seat, she grabbed one. "How can we help you, Ma'am?"_

_She smiled at them. "Please, call me Mika." Mika grinned, taking a sniff of her coffee before sighing and taking a sip. "Oh!" Her eyes held a mixture of surprise and amazement. "I simply adore your coffee! It's tastes like there's chocolate and cinnamon in it. Where do you buy it?"_

_Yaomi grinned. "No where, it's only available here, and we don't even sell it. Nee-chan grinds them fresh everyday. It's her special blend." she said, proudly pointing at Sakura._

_Mika's eyes met Sakura's. "Can I please have some? I don't care about the price."_

_A smile hit Sakura's eyes. "It's fine, I'll give you a bag later."_

_At that, Mika grinned._

_They sat there, just the three of them. They talked about several things_ - _nearly anything, really. Hours past and Mika never left. Even though they had other customers, she sat patiently, watching them work. In her head, Mika wondered how they were so happy even though they worked long hours and served only few people. She could tell that they weren't that well-off._

_As she watched Sakura's face, she cocked her head to the side. Why was she so familiar? She pondered on it for another second, but gave up soon after. It was at that moment where Mika could really observe the pink haired woman. She had a heart-shaped face and beautiful, green eyes. Her skin was impeccable; clear as day. She was voluptuous; generous breasts, a flat stomach and rounded hips. Not to mention, her legs were long. Mika silently looked over her own frame. She wasn't as tall as the other woman_ - _thus the reason for her stiletto fetish. Sure, she was beautiful, but nothing in comparison to this pink haired coffee shop owner._

_She had what Mika always secretly longed for: determination and a drive. Determination for her dream, which, Mika guessed, was to be successful and happy; a drive for that day. Being born in an affluent family, Mika didn't need to work and never needed to even lift a finger for what she wanted. Maybe it just wasn't her time yet._

_Dismissing the thought, something caught Mika's eye; one of the cakes in the see-through refrigerators. When Sakura was about to make her way back to her seat wherete three were earlier, Mika shot up, grabbed her hand, and dragged Sakura towards a particular cake. Turning to her with a serious face, she caught the confused look on the other woman's face. _

_"I want that cake." Mika stated in a very serious tone, pointing to the Strawberry Shortcake in the refrigerator._

_Sakura nearly laughed; this woman was just too fascinating. "The Strawberry Shortcake?" she asked, incredulously._

_Mika didn't respond, she just simply nodded. Sakura smiled. "Sure, do you want a slice or a whole cake?"_

_"Whole cake please, but could you slice it before I take it?"_

_Sakura nodded. "Sure, I'll put the cake in with your coffee."_

_Packaging the cake, and putting some of the coffee mix in a plastic bag, Sakura gave bag to the patiently waiting Mika. "How much?" _

_"The coffee's on the house. It's 1000 yen for the cake." After taking out her wallet and paying for the cake, Mika said 'thank you for the coffee and cake', then left._

_**/End Flashback/**_

Yaomi glanced at her sister, smiling.

"That lady this morning sure was nice." Sakura nodded. "It isn't that often you meet those kinds of people."

Yaomi bobbed her head up and down "Yeah, it was nice to have her over."

As the rest of the evening passed, Sakura couldn't help but wonder how she was related to Sasuke. Sure, she never gave her last name but good god, she was famous. Everyone knew her name.

* * *

**Back at Sasuke's suite,** Mika had finally gone home and undeniably, he was a bit lonely. He took the now empty pizza box—the contents were mostly eaten by Sasuke—and threw it in the trash bin. Standing up straight, Sasuke looked at the remains of the cake in the box left on his kitchen island.

Sasuke battled silently with himself; the overwhelming guilt for ditching Sakura in her hour of need versus his Uchiha pride. He couldn't believe he was feeling like this—for a woman he'd only just met! Oh what she did to him. His mental turmoil was soon soothed as he reached his decision.

Sighing, he grabbed his coat from the back of his favorite chair and rushed out the door, slamming it hard behind him. He strode towards the lift and viciously prodded the "up" button to call the elevator. He cursed bitterly as he watched the lights of the elevator make slow progress, stopping on every floor. _'Stuff this…'_

Sasuke bolted for the staircase, almost tumbling down the steep, dank stairs. He made a mental note to complain to management and get the stairs looking moderately respectable for the next time he needed a swift exit. After a few flights Sasuke was quite red in the face and panting. He paused before bursting into the foyer and casually strolled across the marble floor—nodding to the doorman.

Once outside the large hotel, he called a cab. The bright yellow car ground to a halt before him and hopped in the back. He started digging in his pockets for some loose change for the fare.

"Where to, sir?" The cabbie asked, his beady eyes greedily ogling the bunches of notes that Sasuke kept accidentally pulling out.

"Konoha food district. Make it fast." He ordered briskly.

Hearing that, the cabbie nodded and hurried down the streets- hoping for a good tip. Sasuke impatiently looked from his watch to the road and back again—all the while mentally swearing. _'Fuck.'_

* * *

**A/N:** _That last part was short, ne? Really, really short :D_

_Anyway, I hoped you liked that. Summer break is here and I'll be posting, don't worry :D_

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

**274 **_is our current count._

_Oh! In the next chapter, eventful things will happen ;) _

_Think what you want to, hope what you need to and tell me in your reviews :D_

_Btw, I'm glad to say that "Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake" is going to celebrate it's 1st birthday this April 15th! Thank you all so much for your supportive reviews, story/author alerts and favorite story/author--ing! Thank you guys so much :D_


	11. Nine: Sakura

**Sorry Honey, the Bachelor Wanted the Cheesecake**

**A/N:** _hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like…2 years. I'm really sorry. My betas didn't reply to me, and I've been neglecting this—junior year's been a real crackass. I'm sorry to my betas too, I posted this without telling you. I'm really sorry D:_

**Disclaimer:** _No, I do not own Naruto. :)_

**Dedications and thank-you's:** _Thanks to my very supportive and wonderful Beta's: _**Merridaine**, **littlehomiieex3**, **Frog-Wallet** and **Sakura4eva**. _Thanks so much, guys! And of course to_ **daisukii** _I swear, look for her reviews, they're AMAZING._

**Warnings:** _Don't blow it, Sakura, dear. A lady must keep her emotions and her hormones in check when in front of others, you know_.

**OLT**: _I decided to put the chapter title _after_ the recipe. Just for fun :D_

* * *

Sakura's-Oh-My-God-I-Can't-Believe-It Irish Cream Bundt Cake

1 cup chopped pecans

1 (18.25 ounce) package yellow cake mix

1 (3.4 ounce) package instant vanilla pudding mix

4 eggs

1/4 cup water

1/2 cup vegetable oil

3/4 cup Irish cream liqueur (**A/N:**_Denise recommends Bailey's :")_

1/2 cup butter

1/4 cup water

1 cup white sugar

1/4 cup Irish cream liqueur

Oh no you didn't. Then again, we all knew this would happen, so there's no point in trying to defend yourself, really. It was obvious that you couldn't keep your hands—or should I say _mouth_?—off him. Yes, dreams count, dear.

But it's not like we're complaining—it was ultra steamy.

Preheat oven to 325 degrees—ready? Let's get on with the cake. Grease and flour a 10 inch Bundt pan liberally with butter and sprinkle chopped nuts evenly over bottom of pan.

Don't bother hiding it anymore, just suck it up (not the way I think—scratch that, I _know_—you're thinking), drink it down and deal with it. After all, he is one sexy piece of ass.

Lets not bother with scratch baking, it isn't really fulfilling at a time like this. So let's just go the easy way—thank Ms. Crocker for creating such easy mixes for the burnt out chefs out there.

In a large bowl, combine cake mix and pudding mix. Mix in eggs, 1/4 cup water, 1/2 cup oil and 3/4 cup Irish cream liqueur. Beat for 5 minutes at high speed. Pour batter over nuts in pan. Ah, wasn't that fast? God. Betty is a godsend woman, oh yes she is.

Bake in the preheated oven for 60 minutes, or until a toothpick inserted into the cake comes out clean. Cool for 10 minutes in the pan, then invert onto the serving dish. Prick top and sides of cake. Spoon glaze over top and brush onto sides of cake. Allow to absorb glaze repeat until all glaze is used up.

To make the glaze: In a saucepan, combine butter, 1/4 cup water and 1 cup sugar. Bring to a boil and continue boiling for 5 minutes, stirring constantly. Remove from heat and stir in 1/4 cup Irish cream.

* * *

...:::(•):::...

**Chapter Nine****: ****Sakura**

...:::(•):::...

* * *

**He rushed, **having a small spark of hope that maybe, just maybe, she'd still be there. Flashing lights shined brightly, advertising all the restaurants and clubs that passed as the cab made its way—or at least tried to. It was seven in the evening and Konoha's food district was famous for their bars, night clubs and ramen stands; in short, traffic was killer as cars were parked all over the place and drunks loitered around the streets—not to mention, it was rush hour. You can't expect it to be all chick-flick wonderful all the time. After all, God isn't always so forgiving. After all, you get bored even in heaven, don't you?

"Goddamn it. I'll walk." The cabbie looked at Sasuke from the rear glass window, eyeing the large wad of cash in his hands once again. He smirked—being a cab driver, he knew that the food district would be this packed, his customer really was gullible. Finding it hard to separate the large amount, Sasuke divided the roll in half and tossed the money in the passengers seat, not even bothering knowing the real bill. Quickly, the man grabbed the money and a greedy glint shone in his eyes, knowing well that he _at least_ made three thousand yen. Oh, he knew very well who rode his cab—was there a soul in Japan that didn't? Chuckling evilly, the man turned the cab around, heading for the nearest strip joint/casino there was.

Stuffing the rest of the money in his pant pocket, Sasuke walked briskly, sometimes pushing people out of his way. Usually, the drunks wouldn't even bother retorting, the alcohol numbing their judgement. But tonight really wasn't his night.

"Oi! Bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?!" The man ran after him, pushing him in the back. Sasuke flinched and turned to face him, death glare in place. The drunk was typical looking. He looked like one of those cubicle workers that went to bars after work—drowning their low-paying misery in even lower quality sake and stale beer—his tie was tied around his forehead and a deep blush adorned his cheeks, his fist ready and the other hand grasping a large bottle of tequila and common whore beside him.

"Yeah! Who the hell do you—" The woman he was with didn't even bother continuing her sentence. She just gaped. "U-Uchiha-sama!! You're Uchiha Sasuke-sama!" Quickly changing the tone in her voice from troublesome-harpy to troublesome-harpy-fangirl, the busty…was that _purple _hair?—ed woman squealed and pushed her male companion, making him fall to the ground with an exasperated grunt and the sound of sloshing liquid was heard clearly, even with the loud music blaring. She glared at him. "Don't you know who he _is_?! He's Uchiha-sama! You should be honored that he even _touched _you!"

Both men groaned—for two different reasons, clearly. They both had a hard day, now this troublesome woman was only making it worse!

Turning to Sasuke, she made her best attempt to be a flirt—which came easily, considering her current and chosen profession—she swayed her hips (Sasuke guessed that she was trying to make her already short, skimpy and tight dress rise even higher) and tried to expose her already semi-exposed bosom to him. Though large, they were obviously fakes and Sakura's were still better—natural was his choice…and besides, not only was Sakura's better, they were even _bigger_. She wrapped her arm around his and pressed herself onto him. "Ne, Uchiha-sama, can I be of service to you tonight? I promise you won't regret it. In fact, I won't even charge you! I assure you, I'm drug and disease free." Sasuke grunted, annoyed as hell. Looking over to the drunk laying on the street, noticing that he was sound asleep, a snot bubble inflating and deflating from nostril. He cringed, disgusted. Shaking off the woman, he handed her the rest of the roll of cash and walked away—thankfully getting lost in the crowed before the woman could chase after him. But, we all know that Sasuke isn't a godsend, now is he?

The woman screamed—though not in the 'I'm-being-molested-by-a-creepy-pervert-who-won't-even-offer-me-money' way but in the 'Oh-my-God!-Uchiha-sama-just-_touched_-me-**and**-gave-me-money!!!!' kind of way. It wasn't enough that she did that, oh, no, no. She just had to go and tell the whole world that, "UCHIHA-SAMA JUST TOUCHED ME! UCHIHA-SAMA, I LOVE YOU…didn't she? Oh yes, yes she did.

It seemed as though the whole district was now paying attention to the tall male. And then, it just seemed that the world was out to get him.

"UCHIHA-SAN! UCHIHA-SAN! LOOK HERE PLEASE!"

"NO, HERE!" Flashes surrounded the young Uchiha, as well as a whole lot of women…and men.

"UCHIHA-SAMA, LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!!" A woman screamed.

"NO, I'M GOING TO HAVE HIS BABIES, YOU WHORE!" A man (who looked very womanly) retorted.

"YOU'RE A MAN! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE HIS BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN—NOT TO MENTION, YOU'RE FACE IS UGLIER THAN YOUR EVEN UGLIER ASS! _AND_ EVEN IF YOU FOUND A WAY, YOU'D MAKE ALL OF HIS CHILDREN BUTT-UGLY!" At that, the most of the population of the men around gasped and simultaneously snapped their fingers.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T." And that's where the big…dog…cat…fight began. All the attention seemed to drift off of him and towards the screaming and fighting women and…gay men. The straight men who watched seemed to be more fascinated with the women who were shredding their clothes apart and the other gay men who weren't dressed as women watched in enthrallment as the gay men shred their clothing apart.

If you were in Sasuke's place (which was now a good few feet away), you'd just think it was some strange and disturbing orgy—and you knowing what kind. Not the wild party, no, no, no. The _freaky-deaky _shit kind.

Sneaking away, Sasuke broke into a sprint and ran as quickly as he could to a certain store. He knew that the shop closed at five in the afternoon but he also knew that a certain _pinkette _liked to close shop late. Rounding the corner, he was more than relieved to see the lights still on, not to mention, noticing a person inside. As he neared even more, he watched as the person—now seeing two people: a blonde and familiar rose-hued head shut the lights and went to lock the iron gates.

"Sakura!"

The women turned.

Sasuke's very expensive Nike's screeched to a halt, coming right before them.

Panting hard, Sasuke breathed. "Sakura?"

And at that, both women grinned.

* * *

**Stepping into the warm water**, Sakura let the bubbles and the bath salt tickle her feet. Oh, she regretted a lot of things she bought and did in life, but the bathtub definitely wasn't one of them. She loved taking warm baths—the water almost scorching rather than warm—that's why (if you look around her bathroom) you'd find a great array of bath salts, bathing confetti, bath candles, potpourri and bottles of bubble bath mixes all over the place. It was one of the many things that made Sakura relaxed and happy.

As the soft music of Vivaldi played in background, Sakura fell into a tranquil state as the calming sounds of the violins and strings coaxed her to.

"Sakura." A deep, smooth voice purred in her ear, making Sakura gasp in surprise. She felt him smirk at her nape when he sensed the shiver that ran through her spine. His large hands gripped her hips closely, their bodies swaying slightly to the mellow music playing in the background.

"Sasuke, wha—ahhh…"

They were in his suite (which was strange since just a few seconds ago she was in her bathroom—not to mention, she hadn't seen Sasuke since the whole coffee incident…in addition to the fact that she had never been into Sasuke's home. Any one of them.), the lights were dimmed and music was playing. The two stood close to each other, Sasuke behind her. Taking one of the strawberries on the food service tray, he dipped the fruit in some chocolate, and used the produce as a paintbrush, almost painting the side of her neck with chocolate. Sasuke looked at Sakura's face, though he couldn't see her eyes,—having covered them with a scarf—he could tell she was enjoying this. His gaze, along with his head then traveled to her neck.

'_What am I doing here with—'_

"—Sasuke." She moaned huskily as Sasuke licked some melted chocolate off her clavicle. He nibbled the skin possessively, marking her peachy skin. His hands slowly felt their way to the hem of her red, silk teddy. Lifting the garment agonizingly,—never loosing contact with her skin—his hands smoothly brushed her hips, her stomach then the curve of her breasts.

"Lift your arms."

She felt helpless underneath his hands—though in the best way possible. Sasuke's hands were rough (though were soft enough to feel just like velvet), and very large. He turned her around to face him—she gasped when he licked the side of her mound. Taking the strawberry again, Sasuke now dipped it into the Vanilla-Crème de Framboise flavored whipped cream. She always had a weakness for Crème de Framboise. When he lifted the strawberry, it held the cream's stiff peak, jus the way it should. Bringing the fruit to his lips, he licked the tip before brushing the rest on Sakura's left breast.

"A-ah…Sasuke…" Sakura was trembling, shaking with her arousal. His hands were amazing—making her orgasm (twice) without taking off a single piece of their clothing. At least until he took of her teddy.

"A-A-ah! S-Sasuke-e-e!" Sakura arched her back, shaking violently as her orgasm hit her for the third time. Sakura took it back. It wasn't just his hands that were amazing—his mouth was pretty high up there too. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, her hands trembling out of pleasure.

Gently, he removed the scarf off her eyes—only to see them closed, still savoring the last waves of her orgasm.

"Open your eyes, Sakura." She obeyed, her eyes fluttering slowly, revealing lust-filled orbs. His cock twitched painfully when she licked her lips.

"Sakura..."

Smirking up at the dark-haired male, her gaze traveled to the food tray, she took hold of a porcelain syrup glass. "Lie down, Uchiha. It's your turn."

Having a smirk of his own, he obediently followed. Lying fully on the satin sheet-clad bed, he sat with his elbows, flaunting the man's taught and rippling muscles of his chest and arms, his flat, washboard abs and the 'v' right above the waistband of slacks. Sakura analyzed her 'meal', taking in everything that was in front of her—including the rather large tent at his crotch.

Sakura's eyebrow and lip twitched upwards—fascinated at the sight. Crawling to him, she straddled his hips, their sexes aligned. Both groaned, loving the friction. Her smirk only growing at his reaction, Sakura tilted the syrup container, letting the sweet honey pour slowly over the man's chiseled chest.

He gasped as the contact of the cool, thick honey dripped on his heated skin of his chest. Smirking, Sasuke looked down at her. "I thought you said you didn't get kinky with your food."

"I lied, besides, this isn't _my_ food, Sasuke. It's _room service_." Sakura lowered her head to his chest, her tongue flicking out to lick the sticky nectar. Sasuke groaned, making Sakura's blood pump with determination. Trailing her tongue across his chest and abs, Sasuke raised his hips, his painful erection wanting desperate attention.

He couldn't take it anymore, gripping Sakura's hips; Sasuke flipped them over, making Sasuke on top. Sakura gasped and moaned when Sasuke took the honey glass and did the same to her.

"A-ah! Sasuke—Ohhh.."

"Sakura.." he moaned against her breast. Removing his slacks, Sasuke quickly—

Sitting up abruptly, water splashing around everywhere—some even spilling on the floor—Sakura noticed she was no longer with Sasuke, no longer being _licked_, and no longer being in his apartment. Though she was still definitely naked and she was still wet—and not just because of the water.

Oh God. It just wasn't fair! What had she done to deserve such a dream? She was good girl—though clearly not in her nightly escapades—she paid her taxes and loved her business! Not to mention, she didn't gossip at all—well, that's not entirely true, she was a woman, for goodness sake! She needed her gossip. But still, over-all she was a pretty good person, so why in dear God's name, did he have to punish her like this?

Then, it dawned to her.

It was the internet's fault! Ever since Sasuke's sex tape got out and the whole world could see how…incredibly _gifted_ he was, he was the dream of all women and—dare she say it?—men. Though for the heterosexuals, he was just the goal; the envy of all males. And how could she even forget that he was definitely not a "minute-man"? From what she watched—in complete utter awe—he could last for _hours_. She really had to thank Ino for sending her that link.

Though Sakura would never admit it to anyone, she was very much pure—in a _physical _sense. But that doesn't mean that she was inexperienced, she had her good share of lovers, though none of them ever hit a homerun on the field, they at least reached third base. And in Sakura's books, that was all they were gonna get.

But for some reason, in _all_ or at least most of Sakura's dreams, Sasuke would hit homeruns over and over again. And to make things worse, she didn't hate it. But with other men (though she'd never had dreams of being with them) she would feel such disgust at just the thought.

Just at the mention of Sasuke, she felt herself shiver and a familiar convulsing sensation made its way through her body, sending Sakura moaning and arching in the water. Recovering, she panted, eyes wide with surprise.

"Did—did I just…???" Dipping her hand in water, she gulped when her hand neared her center, but continued anyway, needing an answer for her question. When her fingers came in contact with her clit, she convulsed again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Oh indeed she did. This was another first for Sakura; she had never had orgasm just by _thinking_ of a man. Putting her face in her hands, Sakura sighed and shook her head from side-to-side. Refusing to believe it.

"Goddamn it."

* * *

**The women grinned at the tall heir**, the rosette turning to the blonde beside her. "See, I told you he'd be back. You owe me three-thousand yen, Ino!"

"Goddamn it." The woman named Ino shuffled through her purse, looking for her wallet. Standing rather idiotically, Sasuke questioned again. "Sakura?"

Laughing, the woman that Sasuke thought was Sakura turned to Ino. "Wow…it's either my hair is graying or he really thinks I'm Sakura…what do you think, Ino?"

She shrugged, handing her the wad of cash. "I think it's the lighting. I mean, look at my hair! It looks _silver_. And silver from a far looks _GRAY_. And honey, I'm no where near that old!"

"I know! You're even younger than Ne-chan!" At the sound of that word, Sasuke knew who he was talking to. "Yaomi." But of course, no one paid attention to him. No body ever does, so the women just kept talking.

"Yeah, I know! But somehow I still manage to look older than Sakura! Goddamn it. This isn't fair. I do all the spa treatments, the Botox and—"

Yaomi gasped. "Ino-chan! You're only twenty-two! You're too young to get Botox! And you don't look old at all!"

"Honey, don't flatter me like that. My head is already big enough—though not as big as your sister's. God, it's like a goddamn plate."

"Ahaha! That's a first! But yeah, I agree. Her forehead is kind of large…"

"Not kind of, dear."

Sasuke's temper was rising—and not only because he wasn't being listened to. Sakura was beautiful, goddamn it!

"Yaomi." He growled.

Cutting their conversation suddenly, the two turned to him. Finally. "What is it, Sasuke?"

He growled again—almost animalistic. Opening his mouth to speak, Ino cut him off and smirked. "Wow. You _are_ better looking in person. Doesn't that growling get you hot, Yaomi?"

"Ahaha, Ino-chan!" A small blush came to her cheeks. "You're too bad!"

Ino's smirk widened. "Who said I was a good girl?" Both the women laughed.

Oh this wasn't happening. Not again! "Yaomi."

Thankfully this time, they actually paid attention to him. "Yeah, Sasuke?" She smiled at him.

"Where's Sakura?" He was gritting his teeth; you could hear the anger in his voice. But since the two didn't care at all, Sasuke's attempt at being the alpha male was in complete and utter shame.

Her smile widened. "You know it's so cute that you're here. So…"

"Chick-flick like?" Ino finished.

"Yeah! Exactly! See, I _knew_ this was going to happen Ino! Sasuke is a Cancer and his moon is aligned with Ne-chans! Aww, she's so lucky…" Yaomi sighed, envious.

"Now all we need is the—" Sasuke cut her off. God, these women were annoying. Naomi: not so much, but this Ino woman? That was another story right there.

"Look, just tell me where the hell Sakura is." He massaged his temples, sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. He really needed a Valium.

"She's at home, Sasuke. I told her to take a hot bath and relax. Despite your moon's being aligned and all, she's been so stressed out. So Ino-chan and I are helping her." The last part she said pointing at the blonde next to her.

The woman smiled when Sasuke's now calm gaze fell on her. He watched as she sighed and shake her head. "Ugh, Sakura always gets the good ones."

Yaomi grinned uneasily. "Haha, Ino-chan, I thought you were perfectly happy with Shika-san?"

Ino sighed again. "I am. But still. It's the principles, Yaomi!"

* * *

...:::(•):::... **Review corner!!! **...:::(•):::...

**asianangelgirl**- Awww! It's reviewers like you that make my heart swell (**:]**)

I hope that this update could make you happy; I lengthened it quite a bit and put in a semi-lemon or a graphic lime. Thank you so much for saying that about my story! And I'm so happy you all like Mika. I try to make my OC's not the typical kind. I try to make them not so annoying.

Haha! Awesome _song_? That's a new one. I hope you didn't wait too long (**:)**)

**Poison's Ivy**- Hello again!

Yes, it was weird how you never got it ( **:-/**) Very strange…

Haha! I love my woman's intuition too! Thank you for reviewing!

**Sakura4eva**- Cady! Hi there! Thank you for reviewing and being such a wonderful beta and friend. You are amazing!

**sorakairiaxel**- Oh thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the Chocolate Lava Muffins! I hope you tried the other recipes; they're just as good—if not, better.

**Frog-Wallet**- Hi! Thanks for reviewing, dear!

Don't say that! You did an amazing job! At least you still put in your part! Why were you at the hospital?! (**:o**) I'm glad you liked the recipe! Thank you so much!

**Neitzarr**- Hello again! It's so nice to hear from you. Thanks for telling me! I really appreciate it :] I hope this semi-lemon was a good one :D

**Paiwan**- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you are no longer in despair! You know, it's so cool to be able to speak French. I plan to learn someday (**:D**)

**Sweetkisses9**- Thank you for your review (**:]**) I have summer break in April because I live in the Philippines. Our school year system is almost opposite of the usual American type. I have school from June-March. (**:]**)

**Ruffle**- I'm so happy to hear from you again! And yes, your reviews are so full of charm! I love them. I'm even happier that you've tried the recipes! I haven't had any negative feedback about them so far so, that's good. Haha, school doesn't love me too. In my school, we don't grade by the normal American, so the E's (that's the highest, and it's only in our school do we grade with the letter "E" [it goes like this: "E" "VG" "S" "P" "U" {it's highest to lowest}])

If you want those holiday cookie recipes, I'll email them to you (just give me your email, but don't forget to separate them like this: [ex.] **denisegvalencia yahoo . com** . Ff takes out links and stuff like that so it's easier to do it like that. I'll just take out the spaces (**:]**).

Much love,

Dennie

**Kattilyn**- It's sad that Itachi did die in the Naruto series but we can keep him alive here :]

**someone-special**- your review reply is on my profile :) Either that, or read daisukii's review :)

**daisukii**- you're the best talaga, man. ;)

* * *

THANKS SO MUCH, AND I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE .____.

Ps. I'm gonna refine this thing and rewrite it. I'm a lot better writer now—I wrote this like 2 years ago, man. =)) I can't believe it. I'm gonna start writing better, that's for sure. PEACE.

GUYS. PPSS. SORRY IT'S SHORT .___.

i'm gonna update asap, promise : D

please review! more reviews, faster updates!


End file.
